Kagamine
by lmaosfomgcslhs
Summary: The Kagamine Family was the weathiest monarchy of this century. The current queen, Lady Kagamine Sachiko, was about to end her term, and was to hand the country down to her son, a twin, named Lord Kagamine Len.And I was to personally serve him. boyXboy M
1. 1 A royal family

**1**

**A Royal Family**

"Quaint. Simply, quaint," she spoke, looking about the many marble columns and priceless furniture. I stared at her, looking where ever her eyes went, being sure she didn't spot something wrong.

"Yes, my daughter will love it, my son as well," she continued her slow, loud stride to the main entrance. Her round body was completely covered in silk, jewelry, and fringe. Her feet were smashed into tiny silver shoes that made her wobble as she walked. Her face had so much make up smeared on, I couldn't tell if it was a mask, or really her face. Her, now graying, hair was put up on her head, fastened with an arrangement of diamond studded barrettes and other jewelry.

"Come and escort my children into their new quarters," she said, loud and clear, behind her shoulder to me. I swallowed hard, but, obeyed. Being sure I was in step with her, I walked her out towards her large carriage that held the Kagamine twins.

The Kagamine family was royal beyond your dreams. The at-most powerful, and the most wealthy of any other monarchy. The current queen, Lady Sachiko, was almost ending her term, and was ready to hand it down to one of her children. Her children, the twins, were next in line. Rin Kagamine, being the oldest by a few moments, would be the obvious choice for the throne, but, because she is female, they have chosen to hand down the throne to Len Kagamine, the younger male. Rin Kagamine is to be married off to a neighboring country, and, to soon absorb them into our own country.

I held the carriage door open, took Lady Rin's hand, and helped her down the one step onto the brick ground. I did the same for Lord Len. The two were exactly alike in every means of appearance. Since their birth, they have been inseparable. The two were like a magnate, unable to be pulled apart with out being attracted to each other again. Both blonde hair, blue eyes, and graceful frames. If they weren't of the opposite gender, no one would be able to tell them apart. Their attitudes were even almost symmetrical. Polite when needed, but happy, and full of laughter when appropriate, they are each other's perfect match. Some of the tabloids have even made rumors of them being "together", though completely untrue.

Lady Rin was beautiful. Short blonde hair that just touched her shoulders framed her face, bright blue eyes, and the most symmetrical face on a woman ever seen. Her body was completely beautiful, and perfectly proportioned for her. Slender, and never a clumsy moment when moving, she was the catch of the century. Her voice was a high soprano, almost like a million bells when speaking that no one person could ignore.

Lord Len, the younger of the two, shared his sister's beauty. Blonde hair, that was just long enough to be put back in to a small tie in the back of his head. Bright blue eyes, that seemed slightly greener than his sisters, complimented his facial features perfectly. A tad bit taller than his sister, he still had the same gracefulness to his step. His body was the perfect shape, which every man his age aimed for. He seemed strong, but not overly "buffed". His voice wasn't deep, but not high at the same time. His voice was just low enough to perfectly compliment his sisters. Their voices were so perfectly matched, if they spoke at the same time, they may have been mistaken for one person.

Often, they sang. They sang together, or apart, but beautiful all the same. They have their own assortment of songs between themselves, and their friends, such as those who will be staying here. Their voices were all perfect for each other, when singing in one large group, you couldn't help but listen.

"Mother, this is where we will be staying?" Lady Rin asked, without turning towards her mother, taking her brothers hand.

"Yes darling, this is your new home. Your guests should be arriving tomorrow," Lady Sachiko told her, her voice soft when speaking to her children, with a hint of laughter.

"Len?" Lady Rin turned to her brother, who nodded in return.

"Do you think we could live here? Do you think we will be okay by ourselves?" she asked with obvious worry in her voice.

"Rin," he spoke as they began into the large building, "we shall be together. Besides, we have plenty of mine and yours coming, am I correct?" he assured her, referring to their guests.

"Yes, I suppose. It just seems so lonely without Mother, or anyone else," she argued, now within the walls of their new home.

"You will be fine, and so will I," he said, stopping and taking his sisters hand in both of his.

"I promise," a small smile crossed her face, and she leaned her forehead against his and replied:

"I believe you."


	2. 2 The others

**2**

**The Others**

Sweat began to bead on my hairline as I made my way to Lord Len's room with his breakfast.

"Breathe," I whispered to myself, "He is just a person. He breathes, and eats, and shits like the rest of us. Breathe," I, lightly, bounced my knuckles against the hard oak doors that would open up to his room.

"Yes?" his voice was muffled by the door. I opened it, balancing the tray on my forearm.

"L-Lord Kagamine? I have your meal," I said, for some reason forgetting the word 'breakfast'. He nodded, and I noticed Lady Rin in his bed beside him.

"Oh. Lady Kagamine. I-I didn't know you were in here. Did you want something as well?" I asked, obvious confusion on my face. She smiled at me, her pink, plump lips spreading over her cheeks, forming dimples.

"No. I think I will just pick off my brother's plate." She said, her voice a bit scratchy. Len looked over at me, and I handed him the silver tray.

"By the way, it's you who will be serving us for now on, am I correct?" he asked, looking up from his tray.

"Y-yes my Lord," I said, slightly bowing.

"My name is Kain; I'm assigned to assist both of you in any manner you would wish," I said, trying to directly remember what Lady Sachiko said to me exactly.

"Well, Kain. I hope to see you more often," Lady Rin said to me, smiling again, and tilting her head slightly to the right. I nodded, unsure of what to do at this time. After bowing to them both, I left their room, making my way towards my own.

I walked into my bathroom, undressing, and getting to my shower. Though it made me nervous, it was nice to serve them. Because I get to speak and serve them directly, I get the highest perks a servant can get. I stood there, letting the warm water hit my body, relaxing my neck, looking at my feet. I thought of them, but, Lord Len seemed to take over my mind, Why was he in bed with Lady Rin? I know they are close, but…

I placed my hand on the back of my neck, and sighed. They looked the same, so, did it matter which one I thought of? I shook my head, getting rid of some of the water in my hair.

Gripping on to the handle, I brought the weight up to my shoulder, and then back down to a right angle with my elbow. Lifting weights was the only way to waste my time, though, it did help my body, I hated it. It was boring, and, though time flew by, it didn't take my mind off anything. Actually, it seemed to make me think more. Droning through each exercise, bored the hell out of me. Getting down on my hands, I went through a few push ups, and then, gripping onto the metal bar, a few chin ups.

I had already realized I wasn't normal. I could remember through my childhood, my mind was full of things a young boy's mind shouldn't be. I was years past my actual age in everything. I was incredibly strong, smart, and mature than the other boys of my class. My parents had expected so much out of me, but, my head seemed to always be in the clouds. I was never interested in school, or dating, or comics, or stuff like that. I was more interested in myself than anything. I was, and still am, very intrapersonal. I feel like I learn something new about myself every day. And because of this, I felt like I learned more about other people as well. I was an observer.

Walking past a mirror that was just long enough for me to see my waste up, I stopped. Placing my fingers on my chest, I retraced the scar that ran from my collar bone, to my stomach. As I traced the thin lines, I wondered why I showered before I worked out…

Aside from the twins, others were allowed to stay here as well. Lady Sachiko found it lonely for her children to be left in such quarters as these by themselves. Her traditions were rather modernized, but still based on the old ways. It was tradition for the children of any high monarchy to be given their own living quarters by the age sixteen. And the twins will be sixteen next month. It was a wonderful opportunity for me to serve them, not only because of who they were, but because of their age.

Being only 18 years of age, I was forced to serve many younger children between the ages of five and thirteen, where I was merely a babysitter. Sometimes, I was assigned to those between the ages of thirty and as old as seventy, where I was mocked for being a "rude, lazy, ungrateful child". I found it funny that the wealthier a person was, the more bitter they would be in their older ages.

I assisted the twins in getting prepared for their guests, whom all had their own servants. It surprised me how non dependent the two of them were on me. Sure, I had to assist them, but I wasn't told to do everything for them, as I usually am. They seriously impressed me.

There were four others to stay in this home. They were all the children of someone important, or were themselves, important. They came one at a time, as it was scheduled this way. Each of them were escorted by someone, weather their parents or friends, or other family members. And each looked to be in a fashion show, as if they had to impress each other.

The first to arrive was Miss Hatsune Miku. The daughter of Toji Hatsune, a diplomat of ours, she was a good friend of the Kagamine family, and good to keep around. She was best known for her long aqua hair, which seemed to always be put up in two ties at the top of her head. She was affectionately named "Lady of Green". She was a bright happy girl, with an optimistic look towards everything. Her lips were always tugged into a smile and her eyes seemed to always sparkle.

Next was Ms. Margerine Luka. She was older, and more mature than the others. The daughter of the retired monarchy of a neiboring country, she was good to have around in a manipulating, detailed scheme to expand. Though, at the same time, her family had always been in good relations with our country, and the twins. Lady Rin found her as a role model and almost like the sister she never had. She wore her bright red, almost pink, hair long and loose. Her love was gold. Jewelry, beads, clips, accessories, dresses, anything gold she could get her hands on. Though rich, she wasn't selfish. She simply took what was offered to her in a kind way. When her family was in rule, whatever they took, they would have to give something back to the people, and was fondly known for giving as much as they could.

Next was Lady Meiko, whom had her own place by Lady Sachiko's side in government. She was the eldest of the guests, well into her early thirties. She was kind, and had a provocative side of her that she seemed to never be put away. She was all about sex. She seemed to look the best, even while drastically under dressing, literally. She completely disguised her age by dressing in short skirts, belly shirts, and thigh boots with a heal that could kill a man as easily as a knife could. She wore clothing that was close to underwear, and was never questioned for it. She had dark brunet hair that she wore short, and always dressed in red. She wasn't big on jewelry, but sure as hell spent just as much without it. I silently questioned her arrival.

The last was the only male guest, whom was said to be requested by Lord Len himself, Lord Kaito. He was a close relative to Lady Meiko, and a very good friend to Lord Len. His hair was messy, as if wind-blown, and a deep blue. He wore a long blue-tinted scarf through any weather, and claimed that his popsicle addiction would take care of any heat wave that overcame him. He was very light on purchasing things, and rarely wore anything of extreme high value. He served mainly as a male figure for Lord Len to take after. And after speaking to Lord Kaito for a while, I was glad to hear so.

The day dragged on in a busy frenzy to care for the needs for our new guests. After dinner, I decided to help Jenny with some of the kitchen duties. Jenny was a good friend of mine, a servant. She worked mostly in the kitchen and did most the cooking and cleaning. She was about 29, and had always talked to me gently. Though I did not view her as a love interest, it seemed as if there wasn't a day where I wasn't with her at least once.

"How's the new life Kai?" she asked me, referring to my new assignment, the twins.

"Ah, my dear Jenny, life is but what you make of your surroundings. Being surrounded by you is all I need to fulfill my daily cup of happiness," I said, proud of my word choice.

"Well Kai, If my ear beholds the words you speak of clearly, thy's tong is but flapping in an open hole to lies," she replied, lifting her head high and speaking in almost a British undertone. A smile spread over my lips, as she copied my speech.

"My beloved Jenny," I spoke softly, getting down on one knee and taking her soapy hand in mine, "My only true happiness comes from the touch of your overworked-hands, and the glittering stretch of your lips that only seems to lighten the sky's stars. Let those stars look upon me with their blue iris, and thine pupil may reflect my face in an everlasting stare," she giggled, and her smile seemed to brighten the entire room.

"And love?" she asked me, grabbing a towel and whipping off her free hand.

"Shall it rest deep within your breast, and let your divine lips admit it to my soul without interruption, forever more," I said, smiling at her. A slight thud interrupted our improved love speech. I looked over my shoulder and immediately stood at the sight of Lord Len's face.

"U-uhh, My Lord…" I scrambled to my feet, and Jenny curtsied and I bowed.

"I apologize; I fear I have interrupted you two," he spoke quietly.

"Oh, oh no My Lord, don't worry, we weren't doing anything. What is it you need?" and at that moment, my hands once again became clammy, and Jenny seemed to vanish.


	3. 3 Please, call me Len

**3**

**Please, Call me Len**

Just as fast as the moon had drifted me to sleep, the sun brought me back to the day. The daily things, all carved into my head, seemed to be re-drawn. The brand new arrival of people brought an overnight shipping of Hell. Everyone seemed to move faster, more frantically as to appreciate the new needs of the many new members of the house. As usual, I brought breakfast to Lord and Lady Kagamine. I found that Lady Rin was not with Lord Len this morning. This made me panic a bit.

"Mi'Lord? Y-your breakfast," I stuttered as I opened his large door. He was in bed, still sleeping from the looks of it. I quietly stepped into his room, closing the door softly behind me. I placed the silver tray on his night stand, the food making my mouth water for I hadn't had breakfast yet myself due to the busy atmosphere of the castle. I looked at his face for a moment. He was on his right side facing me, his left arm hanging over the bedside, his right somewhere under the thick comforter and silk sheets. His hair was not in its usual tied-back-fashion, but loose and the same length as his sisters'. His face was soft, though it was odd to see his face without his burning blue eyes. His eyelashes seemed to brush his cheeks they were so long.

Still almost lost in his appearance I looked back at the clock, and it was late in the morning. Placing my hand on his shoulder I shook him slightly. His eyes pressed closed harder for a moment, and with a soft whimper, his eyes fluttered open. He looked up at me.

"Beg your pardon Mi'Lord, but I'm afraid its time for you to wake. I brought you breakfast," I spoke softly. He smiled up at me -to my surprise- and leaned on his elbow. He looked over at his tray, and his smile widened.

"Thank-you Kain. Be sure to wake Rin, she is probably still asleep too," he said, sitting up in bed. I nodded and began to exit when he stopped me.

"Oh and Kain?" I looked back, nodding, "Could you come back after you have woken Rin? I need you to help me with something," he asked me. I nodded and exited his room.

Lady Rin was still sleeping, but I didn't bother to inspect her appearance like I did for Lord Len, I mean, she looks the same right? She had me help her with her bath and to pick her clothes out and place them on her bed.

"I would have done more, but Lord Len wanted to see me as well," I told her as I placed three towels on the counter.

"My brother? Ah, well that's fine then. But do me a favor; please send in Luka for me. I wish to talk with her," she told me. I rushed to inform Ms. Megurine Luka and then back to Lord Len. I found him still in bed, his breakfast tray on the floor and food on the floor, thankfully not on the carpet. His face was crumpled with obvious pain and his hands in fists.

"Mi'Lord!" I went to his bed side, and he looked up at me, a smile on his face.

"Ah, K-Kain. I was waiting for you. Sorry for the mess…" he trailed off in his own pain.

"D-don't worry, what is the matter?" I asked obvious worry in my voice.

"It's my ankle. I believe I broke it last night, but thought nothing of it. I didn't want to bother you considering you had such a long day, what with all the guests arriving. I simply went to bed, and was sadly reminded this morning. I'm sorry," he explained.

His ankle wasn't broken, but it was sprained. I wrapped it up and helped him by icing it. I told him to stay in bed and keep his foot elevated as I cleaned off the food. Apparently he had moved his ankle and it hurt so much so suddenly he jerked his covers off and the tray went flying. I told him not to worry, it's my job to do as he wished, and he should never feel like he was inconveniencing me

"Isn't Len joining us this afternoon?" Miss Hatsune asked Lady Rin as they calmly strolled down the hall to the garden for lunch. It was the perfect spring day to be outside. I fallowed three paces behind them, Tsuzumi in step with me (Miss Hatsune's personal servant). Mi'Lady looked over at Miss Hatsune with half closed eyes.

"No, he is injured and is bed ridden for the day," she spoke calmly and less formal to her friend. Miss Hatsune replied with an "oh" and the walk was quiet. Each guest ate lunch outdoors in the tables in the garden, and Jenny was left for the mess, and I helped, as usual.

I checked in on Len every once in a while during the day. After Lunch though, I found Lord Kaito had accompanied him. I was thankful because of all the work, but a twitch of some sort pinched at my stomach, and I hadn't known exactly what it was.

"Oh Jenny!" I shouted as I shot my soapy arm into the air all dramatic like. She giggled slightly at my movement.

"Where have you been all my life?" I shouted, she laughed, shushing me with her finger to her mouth.

"Some one will hear you! Quit goofing around and help me," I smiled. My goal every night was to make her laugh how ever I could. It was easy tonight. It does get hard some days. It was late, and the slight shine of the moon beckoned me for bed, but I ignored that natural impulse to help Jenny. But she had already left and gone to bed. Why was I still up?

I sat on the island and looked out the window above the large sink, my elbows on my legs and my head resting in my cupped hands.

-This couldn't be insomnia. I feel no need to sleep at all.-

I thought to myself, letting out a sigh. There was a quiet set of foot steps entering the kitchen. I lazily turned, figuring it was just Tsuzumi or Jenny, but to my surprise I saw Lord Len standing in the door way.

"U-uhh…Mi'Lord. I'm sorry I wasn't expecting you to be up. In fact, you shouldn't be. What is wrong?" I asked, hopping down from the counter to stand in front of him. He smiled and waved his hand as if to shoo the words.

"I just came for a snack. I can't sleep at all," he said, oddly informal. I looked down at his foot. There was a thin layer of bandage and an ice pack strapped to his ankle. He was walking on it freely, but with a slight limp that was almost undetectable. He walked past me, and I turned as he did.

"Do you want me to prepare you something? Sit down; you should not be on that ankle." I said, walking three paces behind him.

"Oi Kain, you talk a lot," he said over his shoulder, "Besides, my foot is fine. You're starting to sound like Rin," he said, opening the fridge and leaning down to inspect its contents. He wore a white tank top with black shorts. His hair was back in a messy tie, which led me to assume he had been in bed for a bit. He stood back up and closed the fridge empty handed. He then strolled over to pantry and walked inside. I stood in the doorway watching him look around, a frown on his face as he found nothing appealing to him. He sighed and shrugged looking back at me. An idea popped into my head.

"Found Nothing Mi'Lord?" I asked, and he nodded and sighed. He began to walk out but I put my hand up, getting his attention.

"Fallow me," I said as I turned. He walked beside me, which was an odd feeling. I was not meant to walk beside my superiors, that's what I've been taught. This odd feeling of equality made the arm facing him tingle a bit. I walked to the far end of the kitchen and came to a row of cabinets with locks on them.

"These cabinets belong to each of the staff members that work in the kitchen. Because I help Jenny almost every night- she usually has to clean the dishes and help with the cooking- I got my own," I explained slipping a key into the lock and opening the cupboard to reveal my own secret stash. It contained all my weaknesses. Chocolate chip cookies, warm stuffed pastries, candy ribbons and chocolates. In the far back was a few bottles of hard liquor that I sometimes shared with Jenny on the bad nights, and some other treasures.

I waved my hand towards the cupboard.

"Pick your poison," I said

We both ate. I was polite as possible. I wanted this boy to like me, so I had to be on my best behavior. Besides, I was still on first impressions. This was our real first "relaxed" alone time, and it had to be comfortable for him. This is what I strive for with every knew superior, to be the best.

"Kain, thanks for the snack. It helped," He spoke softly, shifting his weight a bit. We sat on the floor against the island where the moonlight shown through the window and hit us. I began to notice that the light had shifted towards the right. How long have we been sitting here? He looked over at me, his bright blue eyes shining through the darkness. I smiled back.

"You are very welcome Mi'Lord," he tilted his head a bit, a smirk on his face. I looked back confused.

"Kain, there is no need to be so formal when we are alone. It would be more comfortable for both of us if you would just be your self," he stood, the words coming out with a smile on his face. I smiled back, shocked. No one had ever wanted to become personal with me like he said. A bit of happiness tingled in my stomach.

"Sure, Lord Len," as I spoke back, he began to walk away, throwing out his share of trash into the garbage shoot. He turned slightly so I saw his profile.

"And please, when we are alone, call me Len."


	4. 4 Identical

**4**

**Identical**

The early days of May went buy with a blur. The twin's sixteenth birthday was less than two weeks away and everyone felt the pressure. There was to be a huge party of sorts. It would begin at about three O'clock the day before and run until the strike of midnight on their birthday. It was to be almost of a countdown, as if their birthday was just as New Years. There was too much to do in such a short period of time. There was the guest list, the decorations, the food, the swimming arrangements for the younger guests during the day, the drinks, the staff assignments, the clothes for the twins, when it was appropriate for them to see a change in clothes, their hair, their accessories, shoes, matching colors, their speech to their guests…it goes farther. As the twin's personal servant, I was in charge of most of the affairs that had direct attachment to them during the party itself, so most of that list belonged to me. Because I was male, I was to be more attentive with Lord Len than Lady Rin, whom had her own temporary "helper" for the month. Though this was much easier, it made my stomach scrunch a little with nervousness, but just a little.

"Len- sama?" I shouted as I threw the door open as loud as I could, almost shaking the room itself. The blankets flailed as Len-sama was startled awake. I placed the silver tray on his nightstand with a thud, a wild smirk on my face.

"K-Kain?" he stuttered, being sure I wasn't some robber or mass killer. I chuckled at his nervous tone. We do this every morning, wouldn't he stop teasing me by now? In the past month, I had really grown to like Len- sama. He was almost like a best friend to me, and when we were alone, he would treat me like an equal, which only brought me to like him even more. Due to our closeness, we were very informal with each other like we are in the morning. I love to scare him, so I always wake him with a startle. He usually teases me with pretend anger, but we always laugh about it later in the morning. Though it did sometimes make me wonder why I wasn't the same with Lady Rin?

"Kain, why must you wake me like that _every_ morning?" taking a muffin and tossing it in the air a few times to find its weight, I replied:

"Because it's easier. You're wide awake after. But today you seem drowsy…" I looked over at him yawning.

"That's because you wake me up too early!" he complained, his head moving slightly with the remark, flicking part of his blonde hair off his shoulder. He wore a white dress shirt that was poorly buttoned, and he happened to not be sporting any undershirt. I inconspicuously studied his half bare chest, trying to memorize it. Why? I continued down to how he was sitting. His legs were crossed by the looks of it, but they were hidden by the thick blanket that surrounded him. I was pretty sure he was wearing black shorts as he usually did, but I didn't see him right when he went to bed last night. His bright blue eyes were half shut, and watery from his last yawning spell. His thick eyelashes almost casting a distinct shadow on his cheeks, which were still slightly pink from the scare he had this morning. His hair was down as it usually was at night and messy. His bangs covered his forehead, flat from bed rest. He hunched slightly, letting his fingers fiddle with the fork on his tray. I could almost picture him sitting like that, me beside him in his bed as we both enjoyed the morning after a long night of-

He yawned again, snapping me out of my unwanted day dream. I tossed the muffing up once more, and then with a swing of my arm, hit him square in the face with it. He yelped slightly as he fell back, the blankets swinging off him, tipping the tray. I jumped forward, catching the small glass of apple juice before it spilt on his bed.

"What the hell Kain?" he shouted at me in frustration. He began to sit up when he realized I was on him, still holding the precious glass of juice. I looked up at him for a moment, stalling time as I noted the feeling of his skin under my palm, then stood back up. His face was red as I put the glass down.

"Wake…up Len- Sama." I said all casual as if our encounter hadn't happened.

The water hit my face like a hard slap, but a very welcome one. The extremely cold water made my entire body rack in one large shiver then, relax in its icy grip. I washed my dark short hair, and continued with the rest of my body. It was unusually hot today. Summer came a month early, and it only made the busy time more exhausting. A cool shower was just what I needed after a long day of sweating my ass off outside helping to plan the swimming activities. Why do I have to be such a nice guy?

A soft warmth spread over my body as I towel dried my hair. I breathed in deeply and looked at myself in the mirror above my sink. I couldn't keep my eyes of the seemingly fading scar on my chest. My long chore list began to float into my mind.

Tomorrow I was to go shopping with Len-sama, Lady Rin and her servant. We were all to go together as so the outfits would match. I was slightly exited at the thought of leaving the castle grounds for a while. It would be nice to be in a new environment for a while. Well, more like the entire day.

Sleep took me instantly that night.

"I don't like it. It makes my hips stick out," Lady Rin exclaimed, poking at her hips under the silky maroon dress. Her servant clapped once and stood, walking around the Lady as to see for herself.

"Hmmm, you may be right Mi'Lady. Lets see Lord Len in his outfit just to see if he can make up for it," she explained, giving the Lady a pat on the shoulder and then stepping away from the mirrors and back to her seat. I poked my head into the changing booth to see if Len-sama was ready yet. I couldn't help the smile. He sported a black jacket with a maroon shirt and deep maroon trousers and boots which looked to be a soft deep brown, almost chocolaty. He stepped out into the mirrors and, with a chocolate brown coat over my shoulder; I studied him and his sister. Considering Lady Rin was wearing a maroon mermaid dress which split up the right thigh with a chocolate wrap, I decided Len-sama would look best with his brown jacket.

"Here, let me switch these out," I spoke as I unbuttoned his jacket and removed it, feeling the silky maroon shirt he wore and over thinking its texture. I held out the other jacket and he slipped his arms through it and, without buttoning it, I looked him over.

"I don't know Lady Rin, you two look very nice in these," I spoke, looking over my shoulder to hear from the servant girl whose name I usually forget. She nodded in approval, smiling a fake smile. She looked tired and distressed.

She must be new.

The twins had gone back into the "Ball Gown" section with the servant girl to talk to the check out lady. My words of approval didn't convince Lady Rin, but it convinced Len-sama…who convinced Lady Rin to buy the outfit. She did look rather nice in it. It hugged her nicely, and brought much needed attention to her small bust. But Len-sama stole the light completely. His perfect frame complemented the outfit, not the other way around. His bright blue eyes were almost hypnotizing, and his smile would make anyone fall to his or her knees before him. His posture always brought my attention. The way he leaned mostly on his right foot, causing a nice curve on that side of his body making his hip rounder and more attractive. He would hold onto the collar of his shirt with both hands, or place them in his pants pockets. You would never hear a rude remark or stance from him when in public (he enjoys yelling at me or tapping his foot when waiting for me with that to-die-for-smirk on his face when we are alone).

Even now, as I sat slumped into that chair, my elbow resting painfully in my upper thigh and my head resting in my hand, I looked at him. His back was turned, and his weight was on his right leg, his left arm bent so his sister could hook her arm around his. The check out lady said something and he nodded. Her face flushed slightly and I could just imagine the smile he had given her. The thought made _me_ flush a little. I thought to myself, just barely, why I wasn't looking at Lady Rin. She was attractive, had one of the most perfect bodies, and silk smooth hair that made you want to run your fingers through it. Hell, she was a girl, and at my age that's all I should be looking at. But every time, including this one, I defended myself with one statement.

-They're twins.-

They look alike, and act alike so did it matter which I thought of? Besides, it wasn't like I was _attracted_ to Len-sama, I just found him interesting. But the small self-interrogation of my wandering eye brought a pinch of panic to my system. I, in all honesty, tried my best to avoid questioning my masculinity like that. Every time I did I couldn't look at Len-sama for the fallowing few hours, just to test myself to see if I was actually _checking him out_. Just last week I got into a silent argument with myself on why I addressed Lady Rin more formally than Len-sama, even in thoughts. I neither won nor lost, but I didn't look Len-sama in the eye the rest of that day.

-I'm so pathetic…-

I thought to myself as we walked through the shopping square to the carriage that would take us home. I walked three paces behind the twins along side with the servant girl. I studied how Len-sama walked. He was in step with his sister, and walked just as graceful as always, even after the long day. I myself tried best to walk formally, but couldn't help the slight slump from the exhaustion. Lady Rin looked over Len-sama's shoulder and smiled. She placed her Left hand on her brother's arm and spoke to him softly. He didn't respond for a moment, but soon nodded and smiled at his sister. They both stopped, and I tried to stop exactly three paces behind them. It was probably two and a half.

"Let's stop to eat before we return. I have already token the liberty of informing the cooks that we would not be joining them for dinner, so we might as well," Len-sama spoke over his shoulder. My head perked up as I remembered my stomach slowly devouring itself from hunger.

"Where to?" I asked him, and he pointed to a diner on the other side of the street. It was occupied with mostly rich folk (as was most of this shopping district) but the inhabitants will be shocked to find the monarchy's children eating in their establishment. We ate in peace, paid our dues, shook some hands, and left for home.

When we got back, Jenny was already in bed.


	5. 5 Sweet sixteen

**5**

**Sweet Sixteen**

I could already hear the slight murmur of the gathering crowd muffled by the thick doors of Len-sama's room. I handed him his shirt and he slipped his arms through it swiftly and began to button his shirt from the bottom up, a note I made of. I watched him impatiently, already feeling the nervous twitch I would feel for the rest of the night.

"It is now six-thirty-five. Len-sama, not to rush but I should have had you out there by six," I tapped my foot slightly watching him button his cuffs and slip his tie around his neck.

"Kain, you have to relax. I don't think you're going to last the next six hours," he walked over to me and I took hold of both ends of his tie and began a knot.

"I will be fine; it's you I'm worried about. This is only your third outfit change and you have successfully been late for each. You're not timed with your sister, and what message does that send to your guests?" I argued as I tightened the black tie around his neck, feeling the texture and becoming distracted for a moment. I held the tie and realized I have been doing so for a long moment. I blinked and let go, handing him his jacket.

"You're becoming lost in your thoughts. I need you focused Kain!" He shouted, and I chuckled slightly at his over dramatic response to my space-out. He reminded me of myself.

The twins stood at the front door and greeted late arrival guests and soon made their way into the main hall, arms hooked and occasionally their fingers laced together. For most of the party I stood behind him, leaning over and whispering into his ear what the guest's names were and who they were as he greeted him. I noticed the fact the lady Rin's servant girl rarely spoke up, and when we stood in the same place for a while, I had to check if she was still _breathing_. I also noted the fact that Lady Rin did not speak unless spoken to, and Len-sama introduced her for her.

Watching Len-sama interact with the many guests never got boring. He liked to talk with his hands, making gestures as he talked. Weather he did this consciously or not I did not know.

The clock struck eleven-thirty before I knew it, and I had to drag Len-sama back to his room to change.

"Oi Kain! What's the rush?" he yelled as I took his jacket and shirt off in a mad rush.

"You're giving your speech in a half-hour and you need to be ready!" I grabbed his other shirt and pants and handed them to him. He was going to wear the maroon outfit we picked out the other day. He smiled as I rushed around. I waited as he changed, and he did bless me with his speed. As I buttoned his coat, he looked me in the eye, a nervous look on his face.

"What is it Len-sama?" his eyes widened a bit and he placed his hands in his pockets. I looked at him, and then sighed.

"Len-sama, we are running late. Lady Rin is probably waiting. You don't want to be late for your own speech, do you?" I placed my hands on his shoulders. Blue eyes stared a hole into my forehead. He swallowed and his Addams apple fidgeted a bit.

"Kain? Would you speak for me tonight?" his voice was soft and scared, as if I would turn him down.

"What about Lord Kaito? I thought you wanted him to speak?" I questioned, trying to think if it was appropriate for me, a servant, to speak for my Lord. He shook his head.

"I want you to do it Kain. Is there a problem?" those blue eyes were connected with mine and I became momentarily dazed. I shook my head.

"I don't know what your guests will think, letting your _servant_ speak for someone…as yourself, but I will if it's what you want," he nodded and I silently sighed, remembering that I had nothing planned to say, and my stage freight.

At eleven forty-five, all the guests gathered in the main ball room and the twins, Miss Luka Megurine (speaking for Lady Rin), and myself gathered at the top of the stairs. I helped one of the servants set up the microphones at an appropriate height as I tried to rehearse what I would say.

-I'm goanna have'ta improvise…-

I thought, a nervousness pinching at my stomach. Len-sama walked up to me, placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled so I would step out of the way, and moved to the microphone with his sister latched onto his left arm. I stood behind Miss Megurine, whom was herself behind the twins, taking my place.

"May I please have your attention?" Len-sama's voice rang through the hall and echoed through the rest of the building. His voice was calm and soft, as if he was talking to…_me_. I was amazed at his collected state.

"Both my sister and I would like to thank you all for joining us at such a late hour to help celebrate our sixteenth birthday," the soft chatter of hands clapping fallowed. He began addressing the party, why this year was important, while adding some light humor so the guests weren't bored. I became lost and did not pay attention. Lady-Rin introduced Miss Megurine as her speaker for the night. She spoke of her friend ship with the Lady, but stayed very formal. Her voice was very soft and relaxing, and I found myself unwinding. When she was finished (the speech sounded rehearsed and very short, which brought a lack of confidence on my part) there was the soft sound of clapping and then Len-sama introducing me. My eyes widened when he addressed me informally.

"Kain? Would you like to speak?" I nodded slowly, and walked past Miss Megurine and Lady Rin until Len-sama handed me off to the crowd with a soft pat on the back.

That pinch of nervousness became a punch.

I cleared my throat and thanked Len-sama quickly.

The fist must be of someone rich; because there were plenty of rings being twisted into my guts as it hit me over and over again.

"Umm…" I began, scanning the room for a spot to concentrate on. I breathed in and out. At a lack of words, I just began.

"I want to wish Len-sama and Lady Rin the best birthday. I have been with Len-sama for only a little while, but that feeling of honor never leaves." I stopped, thinking over what to say. I chuckled loud enough for the crowd to hear. And began with-

"Okay, never mind. You want the truth? I have no idea what to say. Len-sama had just asked me to speak for him less than twenty minutes ago, and I know I can't top Miss Megurine's calm and rehearsed speech. But I think me being up here is all that really needs to be said," the crowd murmured to themselves in question to my odd beginning.

"When I was assigned to Len-sama, it wasn't big news. I was expecting the same thing I usually get, and I was just as nervous as ever. But he has proved to me that he is a wonderful, well rounded person. Out of each master I have had, he is the only one who treats me as a human being. I don't see him as my lord, I see him as my best friend. And the fact that he is letting me speak for him just further proves that point," I paused for a moment, knowing I was about to blab.

"Len-sama is a… an amazing person. He is everything a man should be. I trust him with my life and I know for a fact he always makes the correct decisions. Len-sama," I turned slightly to see him. He was standing with equal weight on each foot (out of character) and had released his sister. His hands stood by his sides and his face…I couldn't tell if he was going to laugh or cry. I continued, but speaking to him.

"You only have two years left until you rule this country. It's a lot to take in at once, and it will be tough, but I want to be there for you to lean on. I enjoy my job, even the hard parts, and wouldn't trade it for the world," I could see his bottom lip quiver, "Len-sama, don't thank me, I want to thank _you. _You brought a much needed light to my life, and I'm so grateful," I turned back to the crowd.

"Len-sama will make a fine ruler, and one hell of a man. Happy sixteenth birthday to you, and I hope it's as sweet as it's supposed to be. Thank you." I finished, taking a step back from the microphone. There was a long pause, then the clapping started with mumbles of confusion and disapproval from the crowd. I didn't care; everything didn't matter when I saw Len-sama. His sister was staring at him, and the other servant gawked at the sight.

He was crying.

My eyebrows furrowed. Did I embarrass him? Was I too informal?

"I'm so sorry I upset you Len-sama. I-" I was cut off when he embraced me. He nestled his face into the crook of my neck and cried silently as he held me. I was dazed from the feeling for a moment, but soon took advantage of it and wrapped my arms around him, burying my face in his hair. The punching at my stomach became a strange butterfly feeling that I wanted more of. To have him in my arms made _me_ want to cry from joy.

"Thank you Kai," he whispered before he let me go, whipping his face. I handed him a white cloth from my pocket and he whipped his eyes with it, trying to calm himself. Lady Rin had gone back to the microphone to thank the guests one last time and announce it was five minutes before their birthday.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of Len-sama, and this time I didn't argue with myself. The butterfly feeling distracted me and wouldn't go away.

I didn't want it to go away.


	6. 6 Butterflies

**6**

**Butterflies**

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" the crowd shouted in unison. There was cheering, clapping, and Champaign bottles exploding in the mass of people. Lady Rin used the time to wrap her arms around her brother and wave to the public. I smiled, finding the count down a bit over the top and amusing. Some shouted "Happy birthday!" Others simply yelled and cheered, letting their intoxicated bodies sway and move with their words and shouts. I walked behind Miss Megurine as we all descended the stairs into the sea of people. They made a small path for us, cheering the twins name in excitement. There were a few who patted me on the back and pushed me, trying to get me out of step. I ignored them and continued to the front door where the guests will shortly begin to exit.

Lady Rin and Len-sama waved to each of the guests and thanked them half heartedly, simply wanting their pounding heads to be left in peace. I wished for the same, knowing I had hours of clean up left for me. Some of the staff had begun taking care of the large things, like flipping chairs back up into position and moving tables to the sides of the hall for easier cleaning of the floor. Some of the waiters had already begun sweeping. I simply sat and relaxed in the short time I had as the last guests left. I could feel my brain pulsating heavily, expanding and contrasting against my tight skull. Each time I opened my eyes my temples burned and my eyes ached. I stood, a bit wobbly from being on my feet for so long, and fallowed Len-sama to his room to help him get ready for bed.

"And where have you been? I haven't seen you in almost…forever," She pointed her finger at me, her hand on her hip holding onto a dust pan. Ah, my Jenny. No other woman could look so beautiful at three in the morning after hours of cleaning.

"Jenny my dear, you know more than me the busy time of the year is…busy," She exhaled a sigh and I grabbed the pan from her, sweeping the dirt into it from the corner of the hall. I tapped the side of the pan against a large trash bin and then placed the broom and pan into her hands. Gathering the black bag into my hand, I tied a knot at the top and pulled the bag out of the bin. There was a tearing sound and a sudden loss of weight in the bag. I fell backwards from the force I didn't stop applying fast enough when the weight disappeared. My eyes shut and I grumbled at the pain in my tail bone as Jenny snickered from behind me.

"A-are y-you ok-kay?" she asked through her giggle fit. I glared at her, realizing the bag had torn and all the contents were back on the floor. I sighed, not wanting to clean the mess again.

"What a pain in the ass," I stumbled upwards as Jenny pointed towards my behind.

"Literally," she said, bursting with laughter.

"Ha ha ha," I mock laughed in her face, which only made her giggle more. I rolled my eyes and she shooed me away, her broom ready to clean the mess. I strolled over to the other trash bins and pulled the bags out, silently praying I didn't tear them again. I walked each bag outside to the dumpster that was rented for this purpose and lazily tossed each into its gaping mouth.

Tired, I washed my hands, splashed cool water on my face and went back to the hall to check on Jenny. She was no where in sight. I shrugged, not really caring at the moment and plopped myself on a lone standing chair. I didn't bother to look up when I herd footsteps and they soon stopped a distance away, thankfully. I herd murmuring and I realized it was Lady Rin. Curious, I tilted my head to the right towards the doors of the main hall. She was facing the side of the door, talking to the air. I listened harder and realized Len-sama was hidden by the wall.

-Why are they both still awake?-

I thought to myself, remembering Len-sama's tired face a few hours ago. Surely he should have been asleep by now. Lady Rin looked distressed, as if she were arguing with Len-sama. Her arms went up as she tossed her head back in annoyance and spoke something to him a bit louder. Something like "Why bother?" then let her hands fall back to her sides with a slap. My eyebrows furrowed.

-Why are they arguing here? Shouldn't they be someplace private?-

I silently wondered. I saw Len-sama's hand on her shoulder, and he softly pushed her back, making room for him to walk around her and into the hall. Her face went red with anger and her eyebrows laced together, a rare sight indeed.

"Fine!" her voice was dim because of her distance and she stormed off in the other direction. Len-sama continued towards me. I sighed heavily, not wanting to get up. Len-sama noticed my distress and put his hand up, palm facing me, letting me know I didn't have to move.

"Len-sama? Why are you still up?" I asked, purposely avoiding asking him about his quarrel with his sister. It wasn't my business.

"I couldn't sleep. Besides, I never got to properly thank you," there was a small flicker in his eyes as he spoke to me. I couldn't tell what it was though.

"I just improvised. I apologize for being so informal with it though. Miss Megurine's speech was much more orderly and rehearsed," I thought about her speech, oddly unable to recall any specific part of it. He shook his head.

"She was told she was speaking a week ago. I only asked you last minute because…It was a last minute decision, kind-of," his speaking was scrambled. He talked like a young child, thoughts unclear and he didn't fallow through with his sentences. I smiled at him, my energy strangely coming back.

"You did fine. I was touched. I never knew you thought that way of me," His face slightly flushed and I stifled a laugh. He could be adorable sometimes. I nodded, how could he not know he was my best friend?

-Is that pathetic?-

I wondered. I shook the thought away and stood in front of him at a respectable distance. My hand subconsciously went to the back of my neck.

"You're welcome Len-sama," I said, feeling the urge to bow, but finding it unnecessary considering he wasn't even looking at me. His eyes were studying the floor patterns, his face still flushed slightly. I felt that ever so familiar butterfly feeling, and sighed sweetly at its touch. I knew it was Len-sama who caused this feeling, and it made me want more of him. I stepped towards him, his head shooting upwards as he looked at me wide eyed for being so close.

The feeling intensified.

I just wanted to grab him, oh God I just wanted him close to me. I could feel my fingers twitch at the distracting urge to grab him. His eyelids relaxed and his blue eyes connected with mine. I had to bite my cheek to keep my control. My hand lifted to his face, hesitating before I touched him, waiting for a sign of disapproval. When none came I placed my palm against his cheek and my thumb unconsciously moved along the skin under his eye. I memorized the feeling. His face was warm and tinted a red-pink color. I couldn't help the smile, I just couldn't.

The butterflies fluttered through my entire body. They were no longer caged only in my stomach. I could feel them in my knees, my hands, my chest, my head, and in my thoughts. They clouded my mind and stained everything the sweet color of his eyes. He leaned his face into my hand and I began to only think in colors and shapes. Words were unable to form, the feeling of soft wings brushing my insides kept me too preoccupied. I hadn't realized his face was closer to mine, and when I realized it, it was too late.

My lips brushed against his, only brushed, nothing more. It was so innocent it was almost painful. His breath on my lips sent shivers down my spine and the second I felt the skin of his lips against mine I thought my heart was going to burst open and beautiful blue butterflies would stream out. I had no thoughts, no memories, I was surprised my brain even remembered how to stand or breathe. Well, it forgot how to breathe correctly. My breaths came out in puffs, stronger when I exhaled than when I inhaled. It took me a while before I noticed Len-sama was breathing the same way.

I pulled away, my hand dropping and taking a step back, back into my appropriate zone, a respectable distance. Oh God I kissed him. Oh…shit I kissed him? My hands shook and the butterflies flew away, and replacing it was the painful pinching of regret. I looked up at him in his dazed state. He blinked a few times and I knew he was back to reality. His lips were parted, his face blank as if he were trying to think if our lips had touched or not.

-Please tell me I was dreaming…_please_…-

I begged myself to forget, I silently begged him to forget. My mental breakdown lasted only a moment before he spoke up, the air so tense you could cut it like butter.

"I…" he trailed off. I placed my hand up and faked a smile.

"Never mind. You should be getting some sleep. I can't wake you in the morning if you are still awake when I get there," My lips almost hurt from the smile they were pulled into. I wanted nothing more but to drop to my knees and deny everything I just felt. Deny everything that had just happened, deny my existence. My breathing had not ceased its unnatural rate, and that bothered me. I did not offer my assistance to his bedroom; I found it inappropriate after the events that had just occurred.

_-"You did fine. I was touched. I never knew you thought that way of me,"-_

I went over his words again and re-thought its meaning. His voice echoed in my mind as I sent him off to bed, acting as if nothing had happened. I tried to ignore the warm feeling in my lower stomach, tried not to over think the urges I fought against just a moment ago. My hands balled into fists out of embarrassment when I thought of what I had to do to get rid of the feeling.

-They are twins. Did it matter which I thought of?-

It did now.


	7. 7 A distracting blue

**7**

**A Distracting Blue**

"_D__are mo inai heya de hitori,  
shizumu taiy__ō__ o nagameru."_

A sudden softness touched the rims of my ears. I stood up strait and turned to my right towards the sound. The noise echoed through the hall, and I felt like I was the only one to notice the sweet sound.

"_futo osowareru samishisa ni  
kuchizusamu melody," _

It sang again, but the sound shifted a bit, it was a second voice. The second voice caused me to walk towards its direction. No one noticed me leave in fact, I couldn't tell if they even knew I was there in the first place.

"_namae no nai sono uta ga  
boku no kokoro o sotto tsutsumu,"_

The first voice was deeper, that of a man for sure. I found the door the soft sounds were emitting from. I placed my ear against the door and listened more.

"_darenimo kikareru kotono nai  
boku dake no uta,"_

My eyes widened when I realized the second voice was Len-sama. Something boiled in the pit of my stomach as I realized he was singing a beautiful song with…with _some_ _man_. I practically threw the door open out of anger and barged into the room. Len-sama was sitting on the floor, cross-legged, in front of Lord Kaito whom must have been the second voice. My anger flew out of me when I saw Lord Kaito's hands cupping Len-sama's face. His blue hair covered his eyes, but I could tell their eyes were connected. Lord Kaito stroked Len-sama's cheek the same way I had and he made Len-sama almost purr.

My fingers trembled, and my breath had been beaten out of me. Lord Kaito's lips had pressed themselves against Len-sama's and I could have sworn I was about to shit out my heart. There was a humming sound as if they were still singing their song while they kissed. I slammed the doors shut, feeling the awkward urge to run.

My eyebrows furrowed together but I wasn't angry. My eyes burned with tears but I wasn't sad. I thought I was going to vomit, but I didn't feel sick. I had no control as cold sweat formed on my hairline.

-My chest _hurts_…-

I looked down to see red. Pulling at my shirt I realized my long-ago-healed-scar had re-opened and blood pooled out but I felt no pain, only panic. I couldn't breathe and I squirmed and struggled under the immense weight that seemed to be pressed on me. My palms began to ache from my constant fists and my head pounded.

My eyes opened with a jolt and my lungs felt like they were compressed, unable to take in breath.

"Breathe damnit! Your fine!" someone shouted at me. I jolted up and my forehead banged with Jenny's, sending me back towards my pillow and a yelp from beside me rang out. I rubbed my head and realized it was wet.

"Shoot…Kain? Are you o-okay?" she asked as sweetly as she could as she rubbed her head in the same fashion I was. I couldn't nod, so I just looked at her. She cocked her head to the right and took hold of both my hands.

"You're bleeding Kain…how long are your nails anyways?" she asked, referring to the small wounds on my palms from my hands being in such tight fists.

"I-" I spoke, but was unable to form words. I wiped my forehead with the back of my arm getting the blood off that I smeared on from my palm. I sighed heavily and swung my legs to the side of my bed, getting into a sitting position then standing on my feet.

"Are you okay? You woke up late so I figured I would wake you, but I found you like this. Was it a nightmare?" she blabbed, I nodded and grabbed a towel and soaked up the blood on my palms, which had already stopped bleeding. My chest had stopped bleeding too, though I found it never had.

Waking Len-sama was almost painful. The moment I walked into his room I searched for Lord Kaito, and sighed with relief when he was no where in sight. I woke him slightly gentler than usual, trying not to press anything too hard into my bandaged palms. He graced me with his beautiful blue eyes and I bit my lip when he smiled. He ate as I prepared a bath for him, almost counting the seconds that went by in silence.

"Oi, Kain. You're awfully quiet today, which is quite odd considering it's _you_. Is something the matter?" his voice rang through his room to me inside the bathroom. I poked my head out of the door, and walked out towards his bed.

"Nah, I'm fine," I said, waving away the words with my hand. I practically jumped out of my skin as he grabbed my hand. He turned my hand in his, looking at the bandages on my palm and frowned into my hand. He looked up at me and asked:

"What did you do to your hands?" I took a deep breath, not wanting to tell him my dream.

"I cut my palms on a steak knife that had gotten out of its handle. Spooked me I guess so I fumbled with it," I lied smoothly and chuckled slightly, trying to look embarrassed at my clumsiness (which was as true as day). His frown deepened as he placed my palm against his cheek, leaning into my hand. I watched him as his eyes closed and we just breathed each other's air. I enjoyed the feeling very much.

"Len? Are you almost ready?" A soft voice called from behind his door. He looked behind him and then back to me, realizing I had shrugged away from his grip.

"I am going out with Kai-sama today. Would you like to come? It's acceptable considering you are my personal servant…" he spoke, uncomfortable with the word "servant" around me. I smiled and nodded.

"If that is what you'd like, then sure Len-sama," and he smiled up at me. I was relieved that I was to be with him. I didn't want him alone with that man. I didn't like the pinching at my stomach when they were alone. I didn't like to admit it was jealousy either.

Lord Kaito was good at this. He would only go into the shops he trusted, and he would cleverly swerve in and out of the groups of people. He concentrated on what Len-sama wanted, repeatedly asking questions like "Is this something you would want?" or, "Don't you think this would look handsome on you?" Len-sama would then repeatedly look at me for my opinion and I would shrug it off, telling him to get what he sees fit. Each time he looked at me for this though, I could sense Lord Kaito glaring at me, even with his eyes focused on something else.

We eventually found ourselves in a clothing store when Len-sama excused himself to the bathrooms. I waited patiently outside the door as Lord Kaito browsed the clothing and mingled with some of the other costumers. I was amazed he could go this long without a frozen something in his hand to eat. I knocked on the door after a few minutes out of worry more than annoyance.

"Len-sama. I don't mean to interrupt, but you have been in there for quite some time. Is everything alright?" I asked, trying not to embarrass him.

"Y-yes! I will be out in a moment!" a faint voice replied from the other side. I nodded and leaned against the door frame. Lord Kaito made his way over to me, throwing half his scarf over his shoulder as he did so. He looked at the door with a face and said:

"Oi, he still in there?" I nodded as a response, then quickly corrected myself with a

"Yes Lord Kaito."

"Kain, there is no need to speak to me as if I'm going to hit you," He replied with a sigh, placing the side of his fist against my head in a mock hit to prove his point.

"I- sorry," I corrected myself, replacing –-I apologize- with –-sorry-. His face lit up with a large grin.

"Better, eh?" He walked to the door, leaning on the opposite side in the same fashion I did. After a few minutes of Lord Kaito sighing I leaned against the door, tapping on its surface again.

"Len-sama?" but I was interrupted my Lord Kaito's hand pushing me away. I stared up at him in shock as he rammed his fist into the door loudly as he shouted:

"Oi, Len? Whatt'a ya, dyeing in there?" He pressed his ear against the door when no muffled reply came. He made a face and took his head away from the door.

"Eh, yea he's hackin' away in there," he stated, still making a face. I pressed my ear against the door. He was vomiting. I flinched away from the door, the quickly proceeded with knocking on the door again.

"Len-sama? Do you need help?" I asked, obvious worry lurking behind my words. Lord Kaito sighed.

"You're his servant, not his mother," he said, annoyance in his tone. My eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm his servant. I'm supposed to help him in any way he deems necessary," I replied, trying not to sound harsh in front of a superior.

"He must have felt ill earlier. If he felt it was necessary, he would have confronted you with the problem, not blow chinks in a public bathroom," he stated firmly, locking me in a death glare. I wanted to flinch away from his harsh stare, to take a step back, but I looked back firmly. I knew Len-sama would have stayed home if he felt ill this morning, so it must have come on suddenly, and he didn't have the time to tell me. That or he didn't want to trouble me, which I've told him multiple times nothing he asks troubles me.

"Then _I_ deem this necessary," I stated back harshly, letting the words tear through my teeth and to him. His brows furrowed again, and I was unsure weather he would hit me or shout at me. He took two steps towards me until I had to arch my neck slightly to meet his height. I never noticed how tall he was, he must simply tower over Len-sama.

"You keep your dirty working hands off of him," he spoke through his teeth, "know your place," my eyes widened at the words. He narrowed his eyes at me and my hands balled into fists, keeping my ground. It turned in to a battle, who ever backed away first looses.

"That's an order," He added after a moment of intense staring. (hahaha) My face twisted in anger and my nose crinkled, but I took the step back and bowed.

"Yes Lord Kaito," I spat at his feet, angry at my own self for having to obey him. The door opened and Len-sama walked out, a smile plastered on his face.

"Now, where were we?" he asked, looking up at Lord Kaito. He smiled but I frowned.

"I think we should go home, you okay?" Lord Kaito looked down at Len-sama, slightly laughing with his question. Len-sama nodded and smiled over at me. He walked away and towards the store, but soon leaned against the wall to keep him self from falling over. Gripping his abdomen he groaned so slightly, as if trying to hide his discomfort. I walked over to him, helping him to his feet and gaining his balance. He gave me an apologetic look, but lord Kaito interrupted by grabbing Len-sama and pulling him onto his arm for support.

"I don't believe he asked," he stated firmly. Len-sama gave me a look of confusion before he was hauled out the store, Lord Kaito motioning to his bags for me to get and fallow. I was stuck for a moment, my jaw hung loose. I had to blink a few times and brush away the dagger he left before I took the bags and fallowed, jogging slightly to catch up. Three paces behind them as usual-well, maybe four.


	8. 8 Repetition

I am so sorry this is late. I just started school again and I have been running behind! D:

Also, this is going to be a bit shorter than other chapters…yea I'm a lazy mofo…

I also want to thank all my readers and those who review. Thank you so much, I feel loved :D

**8**

**Repetition**

The sun didn't arrive that day. I woke up, my muscles stiff and lethargic. I wanted nothing more but to just roll over and spend the day in bed. The silent whispers of the rain only urged me further to do so, but I reluctantly got up knowing a cool shower and food would help. My mind was almost blank, only basic movements went through my head, just enough thought to live. I let out a small sigh when I looked at myself in the mirror, tightening the bow that ran through the underside of my collar.

"Today will go by fast," I lied, speaking more than to the man in the mirror than myself. I squinted hard at the reflection, as if trying to make it someone other than myself. He was different; though he moved and spoke the same way I did, he was different. He wasn't _dirty_. I suddenly became disgusted with myself, so much that I felt obvious nausea, and flinched away from the man in front of me. I still didn't know why I felt this way. It may be in part what happened with Len-sama on his birthday, and in part what happened with Lord Kaito. Maybe those two events mixed with my personality simply equaled feelings such as the ones I was faced with. Maybe this would pass over time.

I'm a complex person, always have been. I felt it necessary to question myself so brutally- even when I tried my best not to, it always came. It began with Len-sama, but it was simpler. I would wonder if I happened to be impressing him, or if I was doing my job correctly and exceptionally. It soon turned and I began to question the ways I looked at him, the ways I spoke to him. And now Lord Kaito came in and my world had become too full of thoughts and it simply spilt over into this gross feeling; this…_thing_ that kept lurking in my stomach and wouldn't go away.

I hated it.

"Kain, are you feeling okay?" I turned to the woman behind me. I let a smile spread my lips painfully.

"Yes, I just didn't sleep very well last night," I didn't make direct eye contact with her, as if she would see the thing glaring behind my eyes. She crossed her arms and let her weight stand on her right leg, her hip rolling out emphasizing her curves. Sighing loudly, Jenny shook her head.

"You are a horrid liar Kain," she stated with humor in her tone. I flinched at the slight laughter and became angry for a moment that she would think this nasty feeling was _funny_. I soon shook it out of my head, she didn't know after all.

"I…I just don't feel too well." I admitted, keeping my back to her as I placed the plates on the dining room table. I stood strait; recounting the amounts of places to be sure each person had a place. I could hear her let out a deep sight and my brow furrowed again.

"Kain," she wined behind me, making me turn to her again and stare at her intently. Her face was in a deep pout, her arms still crossed under her breasts. I sighed again, shaking my head again as I walked past her to grab the glasses that I would place beside each plate.

"Are you just gonn'a stand there like a five year old, or are you gonn'a help me? This is _your_ job after all," I said, letting a chuckle escape; but as it did it almost pricked at my chest. She sighed and took a few glasses and began placing them on the long table with a light _thud_. I soon followed her actions, letting my thoughts crowd my head and give me a head ace as the thing inside me scrunched up my chest and made it hard to breathe.

"Kain! I'm okay, I promise!" Len-sama shouted from his bed as I waved my hand in dismissal.

"Len-sama, you are ill," I pushed, wanting him to stay in bed.

"Ugh, Kain, you have had me cooped up in here for a whole day, cant we go somewhere or something? I have nothing to do today and I don't feel like wasting it away in here!" I looked out the windows and thought again. It was still raining, though it was still early and it may clear up. Looking at him, I could tell he was better, but I didn't know if bringing him out into such horrid weather was good for him right now. And I didn't quite know if we should be going alone. Would he invite Lord Kaito? I mentally sighed at the thought.

"Len-sama, it is raining out and you just got over a bug," I spoke slowly, trying to convince him as best as I could. He sighed, leaning over farther so he could rest his cheek in his hand; and I noticed his elbow was digging painfully into his thigh.

"You're always in a bad mood when it rains," he stated flatly, pouting at the dresser in front of him. I shrugged my shoulders, never really noticing a change in my mood when the weather was dreadful. After a while of silence, I ventured into the bathroom and started his shower for him. He smiled when he walked in, happy to wash the sickness from his skin and move on with his life.

I picked out his clothes and he dressed. I opened his doors to leave when I practically ran into a curtain of blue. Looking up slightly, I saw Lord Kaito laugh at me for bumping into him. Len-sama laughed with him and I let my self force a chuckle or two.

"Len-sama, you are looking much better this morning!" Lord Kaito exclaimed, walking past me obviously and towards Len-sama. He smiled widely at the older man's comment, agreeing with him. He then continued by complaining about there being nothing for him to do and how I had him cooped up in his room for so long.

"Len-sama, if you are bored, I have some errands to run. Would you like to join me? I know it's not very pleasant out but at least you would get out, ne?" I glared at his back, my eyes locking on his blue hair, for it was all I could see of his face. Len-sama agreed, but insisted I go along as well. I had no choice but to comply, considering he was my Lord.

Lady Rin and her servant, Miss Hatsune, Lord Kaito, Len-sama, and I all piled into one car and took off. Generally, we would take a carriage, but because of the weather, we decided something less open to the elements would do. I sat in the back with Lady Rin's servant girl to whom I paid little attention to. I watched the rain and other cars outside the windows more than anything. It was a summer storm and it was slow and lethargic, taking its time to pass over the area. I hated to be in a car in the rain, it made my chest hurt with unexplainable panic. We arrived at the shopping square and Lady Rin and Miss Hatsune went their own direction, their servant girl following with a large umbrella. I walked behind Len-sama and Lord Kaito, holding an identical black umbrella, letting myself soak so Len-sama wouldn't be.

As we ventured into the few shops, I didn't bother to look around. Being with both Len-sama and Lord Kain was disturbing. I stayed out of both their way, not wanting a repeat of the other day. I made little eye contact, and kept myself busy with holding bags and the umbrella, and my wet back. Lord Kato finished ahead of schedule, and we ended up having to wait at a store under its ledge so we would become wet. Sadly, the ledge and the umbrella combined were only large enough for two, so I volunteered to stand in the rain and hold the umbrella.

"Kain, you will catch a cold!" Len-sama shouted over the sound of the rain. I put the bags down against the wall so they would not get wet and turned back to Len-sama. I forced a smile and waved away his comment.

"I would much rather get wet than you or Lord Kaito." I said, stepping into the rain. I shrugged once I was fully in the rain, feeling my hair and clothes get soaked.

"Besides, I am already wet," I stated plainly. Len-sama looked up at Lord Kain as if in need for guidance, but the latter just smiled back at him, as if he expected nothing less of me than to stand in the rain. Len-sama let out a growl of frustration and walked out beside me. He placed a hand on the umbrella above mine and helped hold it up.

"Fine, then I will stand out here with you!" He shouted, placing a hand over his eyes to keep the water from blinding him. I almost laughed out loud at his childish, yet thoughtful display.

"Len-sama, with all do respect, if you stand out here then I could be under the ledge. So standing with me means I am wet for no reason," his brow furrowed and he pouted at me, his face finally letting my laugh for real. Lord Kaito grabbed Len-sama's arm before shouting:

"Enough is enough. Len-sama, you don't belong in the rain, your servant boy does!" his face scrunched gracefully with anger and he pulled on Len-sama. Unfortunately, he also pulled the umbrella with him. With the stand only in Len-sama's hands, he stumbled backwards at the sudden increase in weight. Stumbling a few feet, he finally landed in the road, laying still.

"Len-sama!" I shouted, forgetting about the umbrella and Lord Kaito as I ran out farther into the rain, stopping in the road and kneeling by Len-sama. I picked his head up and rested in on my lap as he came to. He blinked a few times before he looked up at me smiled at me slightly.

"I always cause problems, don't I?" he spoke quietly, more like a fact than a question. I shook my head.

"Are you alright Len-sama? Are you hurt?" I asked, completely ignoring his previous words. He shook his head and sat up, rubbing the back of his head slightly. I scooted closer to him, noticing blood on his forehead.

"Len-sama, you are bleeding…" I trailed off.

"Oi, Kain! Get him back in here!" Lord Kaito shouted, still under the ledge. He hadn't even moved. I nodded and held Len-sama's arm to help him up when a loud and familiar noise pierced me. My body moved on its own as a car horn raised in the air. Placing both hands on Len-sama's back, I shoved him just enough to move him out of the general area before a silver car swerved and screeched over me. I remember hearing a snapping sound and a loud thud as I lost feeling of my body. I couldn't see and what I did hear was muffled by a loud ringing in my ears.

Over all the chaos, I heard a familiar voice shouting beside me.

"Kain? Kain! Kai!" the screams were right next to me, the voice breaking slightly with its volume. On the top of his lungs Len-sama screamed my name in a desperate attempt for me to come to again. I could feel his hands on my face, under my arms, on my chest as he dragged me out of the road.

Then there was nothing.


	9. 9 Movement

**9**

**Movement**

**Len's P.O.V.**

Sitting up, I rubbed my head slightly as if it would ease the sudden head ache that pounded at my skull. The rain continued to soak Kain and me, and the ground I was on was wet as well. Sitting there in the middle of the road, I turned back to Kain. His dark ebony hair was flat and wet, and his black vest, white under shirt, and black pants clung to his skin. His hand reached up towards me and he spoke softly:

"Len-sama, you are bleeding…" his hand stopped in mid air and his body went ridged as a car horn sounded off to my right. I didn't even get to register what had happened before I was pushed roughly to the side of the road. I let the palms of my hands cover my fall and twisted my head back just in time to see Kain get hit by the white car. The car swerved to the side of the road and stopped suddenly. Kain was sprawled out in the road, his left arm laid out to the side of him. He was still.

For what seemed like an eternity, time stopped. The rain stopped and I froze in place. I didn't breathe, for my lungs would not expand again and my mind seemed to just become still, as if not knowing exactly what to do. When Kain's still body finally clicked in my mind, and I found my body couldn't move fast enough as I pushed off the ground and stumbled over to him.

"Kain? Kain! Kai!" I shouted so loud my throat hurt and my voice cracked. I fell beside him and turned his head towards me. I called out his name again and found he was breathing. Taking little notice to his shattered arm, I hooked my arms under his and pulled him out of the road. Kaito arrived at my side but I refused to let Kain be taken from me.

A large man ran towards me after he shut his car door. He stopped in front of me and bowed his head quickly before he frantically tore out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Yes! There was an accident, someone is badly hurt, please get here!" He shouted into the phone. I didn't bother to watch him; my face was buried in Kain's hair as I held his limp body. I still called out his name. Kaito attempted to pull my arms away from the unconscious Kain, but I simply yelled at him not wanting him to be removed from my arms at all. I even put up a fight when the ambulance came and attempted to put Kain on a stretcher. I even cursed at them a few times as I forced my way onto the ambulance with Kain. I left Kaito at the store.

I had never noticed how loud the sirens were when they drove through town. I never really noticed them; being always confident that it was never someone I knew behind the doors. But now, it was so much different. The sirens seemed to ring and bounce within my ear drums, the lights blinding me and the atmosphere was so heavy I thought I would buckle under its weight. Kain was laid in front of me, getting some wires and I.V's plugged into him as a man worked on his arm, and another flashed a light into his eye. One of them pressed a cloth against the side of Kain's head to try to stop the bleeding.

"Is he gonna' be okay? Huh? Is he?" I asked repeatedly. One of the men turned to me with a serious face and replied:

"Does he look okay?" and that shut me up for the rest of the ride to the emergency room.

"Oh Len! I thought you were hurt!" Rin was jogging through the hallway until she rammed her self into my chest, gripping to me. I held her half-heartedly, my eyes on the doors Kain was pushed through. I hadn't heard much sense then.

"Rin, I-I'm okay. Its Kain," I stammered, not taking my eyes off the doors. She looked up at me, silently demanding I look, her brow furrowing when I did not.

"Oh Len, he will be okay. It has been quiet," she said plainly, as if she were reassuring a five year old that their knee wasn't bleeding _that_ bad. I finally looked down at her, but to glare at her small face. I was about to let her go when a young-looking girl came rushing out of the doors yelling something about a crash cart. I instinctively gripped onto Rin's thin arms again. A few women and men rushed through the doors where an audible loud beeping was herd. There was crashing and frantic shouts.

My mouth dropped when I heard Kain scream. He sounded like a wounded animal, crying out in pure pain. Rin flinched at the noise but I couldn't move. He screamed again and my hands rose to my ears in effort to block out the horrid sound. I hunched, trying my best to breathe as Rin's hands flew to my arms, trying to comfort me. I glued my eyes shut, stumbling backwards as he screamed again.

A small nurse with dark hair pinned up into a tight bun rushed over to me and tried to get me out of the hallway. She placed her bony arm on my shoulders but I flinched away from her. He screamed one last time and I felt my insides bunch as I clenched my hands around my ears, whining at the noise. My vision blurred and my heart beat rose and through the ringing in my ears, I could hear Rin yell what was wrong, and the nurse say something about an anxiety attack.

I vomited. Right where I was standing I fell to my knees and blew chunks all over the pretty nurse's white shoes. It was probably one of the worst experiences of my life. The confusion, panic, and horrid nausea that tangled with it; not to mention I threw up in public like that. Lord Kagamine Len…vomiting in a public place. How embarrassing.

Her shoes squeaked as she helped my back to my feet. Rin wouldn't get to close to my green face, as if afraid I would give her a sickness. My head had begun to pound and the nurse told me to lie down. She lead me to a small room and even took care of the small cut on my forehead from when I first fell in the street. I had forgotten about it.

"I am so sorry about your shoes. I can get you new ones right away," I apologized to the small nurse. She shook her head.

"Oh no, it is quite alright my Lord. You could have picked anyone to vomit on, and I am honored you chose me," she joked, and I smiled at her ability to keep a sense of humor through such a time.

"What is your name?" I asked, pointing to her out of habit.

"Lacroix, Jessica Lacroix," she replied with a smile, bowing her head slightly. I smiled back at her through my head ache. This young lady was getting the recommendations of her dreams.

Rin stayed with me as I recovered from my episode, and Kaito came in soon after. I thanked him for being there, but told them both I needed to be alone. Kaito left right away as I though he would, and Rin threw a small fight, as I knew she would. Alone wasn't much more comforting.

I wanted to sleep, but found myself listening for Kain's screams; even though he was a floor below me and he had stopped long ago, I still tried. I closed my eyes tight, as if the action would enhance my hearing, and stayed still. I found that I didn't breathe at times either. After a while, I almost prayed for his screams, anything to let me know he was alive. I thought of so many things that could have happened to cause such a noise to escape from him, each one worse than the other.

I could picture his shoulder blade protruding from his skin in a bloody mess, far out enough to see the white of the bone. Or maybe he hit his head too hard and the pressure from his swelling brain caused enough pain for him to scream, convulsing until he would suddenly lay still, twitching for a few moments before he simply died, blood pouring from his ears. Or maybe the doctors had to break his arm into place and he happened to wake up just in time to hear the snapping sounds and feel the sudden sharp pain run through his already throbbing arm. He could have even endured internal bleeding and woke up with blood rushing up his throat like vomit, although I would think he would be unable to scream if such events occurred.

I think I slept, for the next thing I knew the nurse girl, Jessica, had walked into the room, telling me I could see Kain if I wanted to. I had never gotten up so fast, my head spun but I kept rushing, taking the stairs because they were quicker.

**Kain P.O.V.**

I woke up to a strange environment. It was white. There was a tiled ceiling with small dots in each tile, maybe one hundred, or one thousand. I hadn't counted them all. A white blanket covered my body but I didn't bother to inspect myself, truthfully, I was afraid what had happened. I did notice, how ever, my arm raised above me in a sling that was attached to the head board so as I would not be able to move it. A middle aged nurse made her way into the room, her shoes making a light tapping noise on the blue-and-white-tiled floors.

"Hello Kain. How are you feeling?" she asked. I looked up at her. She was slightly chubby, with long blonde hair rolled up into a tie on the top of her head. Her cheeks were plump and rosy, and they seemed to squish her eyes when she smiled. She had a motherly look to her that brought me slight comfort. I nodded to her, oddly unable to find my voice. She handled a few wires and tubes and then turned to me again.

"Can you move your toes for me hun?" she asked nicely, and without question, I began searching for my feet. I oddly couldn't find them in the mess of my limbs. I tried again, but was at a loss.

"Hmm," she stated flatly, and she wrote something on a clear clipboard.

"How about your fingers?" she asked again and I searched through my body, trying to find the muscles in my hands. I found them and moved my right hand. She smiled big as if I had bought her a diamond necklace, and wrote again on her clipboard. A clicking noise filed the room and the nurse looked over her shoulder to the door where Len-sama stood. He leaned over, huffing as if he had been running, then straightened as he looked at me with wide eyes.

"Kain!" he shouted before he rushed to my right side. His hands went to my face, cupping my cheek bones as he began to talk in a rushed tone. I couldn't tell where his words ended and began, so I just smiled at him. He stopped and chewed on his lip for a moment, trying to stop himself. He sighed and ran one of his hands through my hair. I smiled at his touch and he smiled back at me. He pressed his lips against my left temple, then my right, then my cheek as if he had not seen me for a few years, though I still wasn't sure about the time.

"Are you okay?" my voice was much scratchier then I thought, and I had to clear my throat afterwards. He nodded and rested his forehead against mine.

"Are you?" he squeaked, and I chuckled. He looked into my eyes thoughtfully; I had almost forgotten how blue they were. He pulled an overly stuffed char and sat beside me, leaning his elbows on the bed, asking me questions like:

"Are you in pain?" and, "Do you need anything?" and, "Why did you push me out of the way and let yourself get hit like that?" I just smiled up at him; happy to see his face again; alive and flushed as usual, and not ground into the pavement. And for some reason, I felt better than ever, even though I was lying in a hospital bed, my arm hung up in a cast and unable to move at the moment. I felt amazing.


	10. 10 Pavement

**10**

**Pavement**

The sky was a wonderful blue. Her small face had lit up with the color in the early morning. Her brown eyes stared into mine, her features a mere image of me. I smiled down at her as I brought her breakfast, delivered on a special "Happy Birthday' plate and napkin. She beamed at the scrambled eggs I had made for her- burning my finger in the process- as if I had never done such a thing for her before.

"Kain? Can we go out today?" Mizu asked, her small voice traveling light speed to me. I smiled at her and looked out at the blue sky. There were a few puffy clouds sprinkled about, moving so fast you could follow them with your eyes until they left behind the rim of trees in the back yard. I nodded, deciding that I would let her buy something nice in town. She shoveled down her breakfast quickly so we could go as soon as possible.

She was beautiful. Though it was only her eighth birthday, she looked so much older. I knew how beautiful she would be when she grew up, with long straight black hair, deep brown eyes that would sparkle in the sun, and the larges, most beautiful smile I had seen. I loved the euphonious sound of her voice. The sound of her laughter would put me in a good mood, no matter the content of that day. She was short, just about at my collar bone at her eighth birthday, but she was graceful. Watching her walk and skip down the hallway, avoiding me as she giggled, made me laugh with her. Her shiny black shoes tapped the hard wood floors, her new skirt fluttering as she raced up the stairs. I went after her, and I finally reached her at the top, picking her up at the waste and swinging her around as she laughed and shouted for me to put her down.

Mom had driven us to town, and told us that she would be back to pick us up in two hours by the Green Diner. Mizu had her heart set on a small purse farther down town, but she wanted to see the other stores too, just in case she saw something she liked better. We walked for a good hour, in and out of different stores, and stopping to eat half way.

"Okay, one more store! If I don't see anything, then I want the change purse!" she said, tugging on my coat sleeve. I looked up and was glad I had brought Mizu's coat too. The clouds had moved quickly, causing the sky to become tainted a dull grey. I looked at the clothing store with Mizu, hand-in-hand, as she lead me around looking for her sizes and bargain hunting. Though she was young, she was one hell of a shopper.

"I liked the blue one better," I said as she twirled in a purple dress with small flowers and lace at the collar. She nodded, holding out the skirt.

"Yea, this one makes me look too young. I look at least ten in the blue one," she admitted. She decided not to buy the dress and instead, buy the purse for ten dollars. While I was paying for the silver hand bag, it had started to rain. Mizu pressed her hands against the glass window.

"I was hoping it would stay blue all day…" she trailed off, looking up at the sky. I took the purse off the counter and rubbed the top of her head. She looked up and I knelt down and handed her the purse. She smiled up at me, but instead of taking the bag, she wrapped her small arms around my neck. I hugged her back, smiling into her hair.

"Thank you, Kain. You are the best big brother ever," she complimented me, holding me tighter. I chuckled.

"You're welcome Mizu."

I had never hated myself so much, the memory of her looking both ways before crossing the street, and me rushing her so we didn't get too wet in the rain. Draping my arm around her shoulder, I jogged with her across the street when a blue car came out of no where. Her coat was wet in my fist as I pulled on her hood to get her out of the way, but she dived forward instead to catch her change purse that had slipped out of her hands. I had wanted to yell her name, but it happened too fast. I closed my eyes as tight as I could and wrapped her head in my arms but the impact was too hard and knocked her out of my grasp. I rolled down the street as the car weaved a bit and finally smashed into a telephone pole, the passenger door coming off completely and the glass shattering over me, embedding itself into my chest.

I don't think she ever screamed, but she did whimper when I found her, just barely breathing under some rubble. I shouted for her, ignoring the blood soaking the front of my shirt and crawling past the smashed car to her. She opened one eye, her other dark with blood and whimpered like a wounded dog. I tried to breathe, but found myself simply ignoring the urge and just screaming. When I couldn't drag my pathetic body any farther, I reached my hand out towards her, almost believing that if I just touched her she would be okay, but she had stopped breathing. My fingers finally reached her and I gripped onto her arm and told her lifeless body she was going to be okay.

The doctors told me my chest would be scarred and I may not be able to move my shattered leg again, but I didn't care. I had no right to grieve over my own misfortune, I was alive. I was quiet until I was allowed to limp home, a cast wrapped around my right leg which, to the doctor's amazement, was healing perfectly. I didn't cry until I found her room. I didn't scream until I sat on her bed. I didn't break things until I found the change purse she had bought in my mother's room.

I became depressed and was forced into anger management. I was too young to be there, and I knew that. Only thirteen years old and I felt my life was ruined. That was when an older woman, maybe about fifty, said I had to get over myself. She told me that all I needed was some good hard work to get my mind off things and I ended up going to her house every day to basically weight on her hand and foot. Even though I hated it, she was right, it took my mind off things and I slowly became myself again. Ad even though I hated it, when others asked for my service, I took up their offers.

No matter how much I did not want to think of Mizu, I found that her memory was something to be happy about. And no matter where I am, when I look up at the sky and see blue, I think of her face, and I smile.

**I am so sorry this is so late! School as been a living hell, and I don't get any time to update D:**

**Also, I'm sorry this is so short. And incase anyone is confused, this is a flashback of when Kain is about 13, and his little sister, whom we hear of for the first time. I wanted this in the story, but I was hoping to put it in here later. In all honesty, I just had no idea how to continue. Hahaha**

**Please review, even if you hate this story **


	11. 11 Soft

**11**

**Soft**

Going back to my regular schedule was an easy task when I thought about it. I was all set up in the hospital for a month, though I was ready to leave in three weeks, Len-sama felt I needed an extra week. Though my right arm was still in a sling, I was able to work efficiently. The only thing that kept me from working for Len-sama was Len-sama himself.

"Kain? Do you need a break?" or maybe, "Kain, please sit down, you look tired," I knew that he was worried, but I needed the work. Just like so long ago, I needed the throbbing pain in my arms and the sore heels that came with my duties to forget what had happened. To be honest, my heart still thumped with nervousness when I thought how close Len-sama was to dying.

I huffed my way down the stairs, sucking up any dirt on the way down with the hand vacuum. Another servant followed me, whipping off the reeling and the bars that supported it. The top of my head pressed into something soft and I looked up, startled, to see Jenny standing on the stair below me- hands on her hips as usual.

"Kain, you have been working way too much. You work more than me! How do you think that makes me look?" She bellowed out sarcastically, trying to make me smile. Unfortunately, I did smile. She pulled on my arm, unplugging the vacuum in the process, and dragged me down the stairs and sat my ass down hard onto a chair.

"I will force you to take a break!" She said, proudly. I rolled my eyes at her and said-

"What are you? My mother or yours?" I asked, putting my free hand on my neck. She shook her head.

"Sometimes it feels like I'm yours," she said, a slight chuckle in her tone. She left me there for a few minutes and I was forced to watch the other servants do the long stair case. I began to get frustrated with the sloppy job they were doing, and thought my break was pointless- I was going to have to re-do the stairs anyways. After sitting for a few minutes though, I felt the stiffness come on. My legs almost refused to work, staying still as if the muscles were glued the way they were.

"Okay, ten minutes is up. I want you to rest longer, but you can go if you want," Jenny said, making her way back over. I stood, my legs wobbly, and began my way to the stairs. I fell flat on my face. I propped myself onto my elbows, infuriated with my own weakness. Jenny came over in a mad dash, trying to help me up as I grinded my teeth together harshly. I stumbled back to my room, and without even getting changed or showering, I feel asleep instantly over the blankets.

I was shaken awake gently, and with a soft sigh, was practically pushed over the edge of my bed. I woke with a jolt, looking frantically around my room for the intruder.

"Kain, relax it's just me. You slept all day, and I wanted to know if you were okay," Len-sama stood beside my bed, one hand in his left pocket, the other hanging by his side.

"Has it truly been all day? Why did no one wake me?" I asked, getting out of bed and realizing that my shoes were still on. I looked over at Len-sama questioningly and he shrugged.

"You just passed out, no one wanted to wake you," he said softly, as if apologizing. I stumbled my way over to him and put my hand on his head, patting him slightly.

"Well, thank-you for waking me. I have much to do, and only a short time to do it!" I said, straitening my shirt and grabbing the sling that I slowly slipped onto my shoulder and under my arm. Len-sama looked at me disapprovingly. He grabbed my arm and pushed on me, making me sit down on my bed.

"No, no your not. You are going to stay here the rest of the day and relax," he stated flatly. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Len-sama, I am a servant. I serve. It is what I do, you can't stop me from doing my job," I corrected him. He glared down at me.

"Who am I, Kain?" He asked, still glaring at me. I swallowed and said slightly softer-

"Len-sama…" I trailed off. He shook his head and stared a hole into my eyes.

"Lord Kagamine Len," I said, as if it was hard to say. He nodded and stood strait in front of me; his feet shoulder length apart and his hands on his hips.

"And thus, I have the right to stop you from doing your job," he said loudly. I slimed up at him. He knew there was no way I could argue with him, and so did I. Deep down, though I would never admit it, I knew it would be nice to just do nothing the rest of the day.

To my greatest surprise, Len-sama came back into my room an hour later with a tray. He had the biggest grin I had ever seen, with a deep red mark on his hand and a small sweat line on his brow.

"Len-sama?" I asked, smiling at his face.

"Tadaaa! I made you dinner!" He said, holding out the tray. There was a bowl of pasta, steaming hot with sausage, spaghetti, sauce, and mixed in vegetables with a roll and a glass of wine. I smiled, even chuckled, and took the tray.

"I made it myself!" He said proudly, holding his head up high. I chuckled at him.

"I never knew you were so domesticated," I said, ripping off a piece of my roll and dipping it on the sauce. He scratched the back of his head slightly.

"Well, I did have some help… mostly after I burnt myself…" He trailed off, looking at the red mark on his hand. I smiled up at him.

"It happens to the best of us Len-sama," I said in an assuring tone. I reached upward and placed my hand on his head once again. He smiled and leaned into my hand.

"Thank-you," I said. I didn't even have to think about what I did next. There was no thought, as if everything was pure instinctual. I brought my hand down to his cheek and he leaned into it, placing his hand on my arm. I pushed the warm tray off my lap and pulled his face downward towards me. His blazing blue eyes met mine for a long moment, a glowing speck of gold glinting in the corners of his eyes from the setting sun. I couldn't help but smile at his beautiful features, and he smiled back. There was a long pause before he made the daring move to lean downward. Our lips met and the butterflies returned in an instant, I had almost forgotten how wonderful it felt.

Our lips had only touched before we pulled apart, but neither of us lent away. We stayed frozen, simply breathing. His hands found their way to my shoulders and he wrapped his arms around my neck slowly. He brought up his leg, resting one knee on the bed, and then with a faster movement, brought the other leg up on the opposite side of me. He brought himself closer to me, so that his abdomen was against my chest, then leaned down and pressed his lips to mine almost desperately. I wrapped an arm around his waste and sucked his lower lip for a moment, breathed in, and brought our lips together again. His shoulders scrunched up around his neck as he tried to hold me tighter.

As I coxed his tongue into my mouth, he brought his lower half down on me unexpectedly. Right away, I met him by bringing my hips upward and he tore his lips from mine, his head swinging back with a loud sigh. I took the opportunity to kiss my way down his jaw and suck on his neck, opening my mouth around a section of skin, making sure my teeth scraped across the flesh which made him shiver in my grasp. He brought himself upwards, and then met my hips again with a noticeably harder member. He continued to grind himself against my erection and smashed his lips to mine.

Before anything else happened, Len-sama's head snapped upwards and he stopped all movement. I knew what that meant, and immediately put a stop to my wandering hands. I even held my breath as I turned towards the intruder. Standing in my doorway was the perfect mirror image of the blonde man on top of me. She stared for a long moment, her jaw slack, before clearing her throat and turning around to leave. Len-sama stayed still for a short moment, before carefully dismounting me and standing beside the bed. I folded my legs and gingerly pulled the fabric from my pulsing groin.

"Len-sama. I apologize, it was incredibly inappropriate of me to"

"It's not your fault," He stated bluntly before leaving the room to go after Lady Rin. He closed the door softly and I was consumed by silence.

I worked through the night and found that around three in the morning, I had run out of things to do. So I re-did some tasks that I felt I could have done better at. I ended up washing the kitchen floors twice, and sweeping them, washed a few dished twice, and cleaned the stairs again. I even got down on my hands and knees and washed the main entrance hallway for a good two hours. When I got back to my room at six-thirty in the morning to shower, I noticed Len-sama's dinner still sitting on my end-table.

I had forgotten to wake him.

**Oh mi gosh I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in like, two months. Wow, you guys must hate me! Well I have a bunch of new chapters sketched out in my many files so I will be going back to my regular once a week updates. I'm about ¾ through this story, and plan to end this within 5 chapters, but sometimes the story writes itself another ten chapters, right?**

**Well review and give me the energy to continue. Love everyone who stayed with me through the long wait 3**


	12. 12 Little Details

**12**

**Little Details**

She wore a red dress that day. It complemented her nicely, the red matching almost perfectly with the gold of her hair. She was quite pretty, blazing blue eyes, curvy hips, and thin, soft legs. Her hair was short, constantly showing off her wonderful neck and collar bone that made her seem even more graceful. She had small feet and when she walked, she placed one foot in front of the other, as if she were modeling. She was considered beautiful, and she knew it. You could see it in her eyes, the spark of attention and body language that screamed "Look at me, aren't I attractive?" Though I highly doubt her brother felt anywhere close to that.

Len- sama was different from his twin. He was just as beautiful, but he lacked the pride that came with it. He was naturally graceful, and naturally attractive. He did not put effort into his walk, or his stance, or his body language, it just simply came on instinct, and that worked for him. He was everything his sister was, maybe more, without trying. This, was obvious. Lady Rin's jealous eye was also evident. She would walk into a room with all her might, and her brother would simply surpass her in his excellence, and her body heat would rise and her bones would tense. She would become a hot, frozen mess trying to compete with her other half.

But this time was different. This time, Len-sama had found something she was looking for. I highly doubt that her main problem was with the fact that it was me, but just the truth that he found something she was looking for.

_Love._

He found someone to call his own, to kiss and hold and think fondly of and know that the other was thinking fondly of him. She did not have that. She was to be wed to a neighboring country, but to whom, she had no knowledge of. She was to simply be wed one day, even if she had ever found someone who would match the vacant spot she so desperately needed to be filled by another's body. She needed it more than she needed herself alone, and her brother had obtained it in almost an instant.

Fair? Maybe not. Life? Oh hell yes; with all its' inimical power it was life. And Lady Rin just happened to be withering under its great, burdening weight.

"Rin! Rin, please slow down!" Len-sama begged, following her foot steps. She never went to him. Not for a long time.

It had begun to chill. The windows would be frosted over in the mornings, and the air would become dry and crisp, smacking one in the face until the muscles tensed up in the cold. It was not unreasonable though. In late November, such weather is expected. It was quite a beautiful time. The Christmas decorations were almost fully in place, glowing in the darkening world outside (which now happened at a mere 4:30 p.m.). There was lights, and garland, and ribbons, and red or green decorations every where, with the touch of silver and gold. The main Christmas tree sat firmly in place in the main room. It was in front of the bridge coming off the staircase, so that one could no longer look over the edge of the railing without a mouth full of fresh pines.

The night was when it came alive. It lit up in an array of golden lights, and the main rooms' first three rows of lights would be turned off so that the tree's lights would illuminate and glow off into the far corners of the room. The hard floors would reflect and the soft carpets would glow. More often then not, I would venture out at night and sit in front of the glowing tree. My eyes would never become bored of the sight, though they may start to sting after a while and my head would become painful after such bright lights for such a log time.

I was never joined by anyone, or interrupted. It was my time alone.

But, just as I should have expected (considering he is so like me), Len-sama ventured out of his room to the large tree sometime about two-thirty in the morning. He strolled in, hands in the pockets of his shorts (God knows why this man could be in shorts in the winter air), looking about as if he had never seen the place before. He entered the overly large room, looking up at the tree before his eye finally caught glimpse of my dark figure sitting in front of the large glowing pine. His eyes widened for a moment, and, with hesitation, he walked forward.

Len-sama and I had been going through a slight "silent phase", one could say. Sense Lady Rin's scare, Len-sama has kept our friendship on the hush, as if talking to me would disrupt the balance of his life again. My eyebrows furrowed when he stopped next to me, hands still in his pockets, looking upward so his back curved slightly and his Addams apple protruded from his neck. His blonde hair had grown, and was in need of trimming. Did he also get taller? He swallowed nervously before he quickly sat beside me, his legs crossed, never once taking his eyes off the tree. I looked up to the same direction and we did not speak.

"Almost like golden stars…" My head turned with the sudden interruption.

"Hmm?" I asked, not really finding any words to speak. He shook his head and closed his eyes for a long moment.

"I would have gone outside, but the sky is cloudy with snow, so I came here. The lights are just like the stars…only gold," he explained. I nodded but didn't take my eyes off him. He suddenly smiled and fell back onto the floor, his arms crossed behind his back, staring up at the top of the tree.

"And the topper is like the North Star!" He said, pointing upwards at the golden star at the top. I smiled and slowly fell back as well.

"Yea, it kinda' is," I agreed and he smiled. We stayed like that for almost a whole minute before he interrupted again.

"Kain?" He asked quietly, as if he was afraid of scaring off the bright, golden stars.

"Yes Len-sama?" I turned my head to him, but he didn't look at me. He said nothing for a moment, then with a breath, turned to me and smiled.

"We haven't talked in quite some time, eh?" He said, his lips in a smile, but his eyes almost sad to hear such fact.

"Yea, we haven't," I said, returning to same look. I looked at his eyes, a golden glint in them illuminating from the tree above us. His eyes were like stars, not the tree. He was beautiful.

OMG its been soooo long again! Sorry if it's a little short, its just a filler chapter :F. Please review anyways! Love you!


	13. 13 Following Orders

**13**

**Following Orders**

Lady Sachiko happened to be in one of her more apathetic moods this particular day. She saw no need to pronounce her inimical powers to all those who felt they must speak with her that day. She was naturally a kind woman, but with years comes impatience. But, no matter how many years of impatience she has waited through, her lovely children have never suffered the consequences of such tiredness.

"Mother? Mother, we must speak alone immediately. It concerns your' son," she looked down towards her daughter. She almost sighed with defeat. Perching her head up higher, she waved off her servants. Normally, she would shoo away her first born, not wanting to deal with such small issues in the middle of her day. But, with the mentioning of her son, Lady Sachiko was up and with her daughter in a matter of minutes.

"Dear, is it an emergency? It is the middle of the day, and I have much to do," Lady Sachiko half fought her daughter. Lady Rin shook her head, her blonde hair flapping with the motion.

"Mother, it concerns Len's…servant boy," she hesitated, as if unsure of his status. Lady Sachiko's features twisted into confusion, then slight humor.

"And what of him?" she spoke, crossing her legs and folding her hands over her knee. Lady Rin stayed put with her ankles crossed and tilted at an angle.

"I have reasons to believe that their relationship is…" she paused, pressing her lips together in a line as if to think of how to break the news to her mother.

"Hostile?" the lady ventured, but Lady Rin shook her head.

"Anything but…"

After she left for her own home, there was a small pit in the center of Lady Rin's stomach. She had waited a while before confronting her mother, figuring the shock of the situation would have worn off, but it never did, in fact it intensified. Something about this young servant boy having his hands on her brother sent a sickening shiver through her spine. When she saw them together, she wanted nothing less than for that boy to die.

She had thought it was simply her being overprotective of her younger sibling, and that was the excuse she stayed with, but the pit never left. She felt an evil weight on her shoulders, as if she had done something terribly wrong. The look in her mother's eyes stayed with her, how they widened and the glint all but disappeared.

Her son; with a lowly servant boy? Never in all her years! How dare he even touch her precious son! He must be removed immediately! Lady Rin was almost afraid to face her brother once again. What if, by some chance, he was actually close to this servant boy? Sending him away for a replacement may crush him. Her eyebrows furrowed upwards, but she shook her head and raised her chin in confidence. He had his lovely twin sister! He needed no other man or woman, not when he had his sister. She did know him best, after all. More than the servant boy, she figured.

The driver let her out of the car, and she carefully stepped into her home, each step calculated to make sure she stepped in front of the other foot, and she payed extra attention to her hip movement. Her shoulders were square, but not tense, and her arms crossed at her front. When she turned the corner she let her arms hag loose, allowing them to sway slightly to emphasize the gracefulness of her turn. Her footsteps casted a light, high—pitched "tak, tak, tak"-ing noise across the hallways. She knew her brother would hear her from down the hall, so her visit would not be too surprising.

She didn't bother to knock on the door, but instead entered Len-sama's room, opening both doors; her arms opened wide until they fell at her sides again.

"Len?" she asked, and then the servant boy caught her eye. She crossly looked at him, her bottom lip curving down unflatteringly. Kain looked back, perplexed at his lady's stare, but still bowed out of respect.

"My lady," he drowned. She ignored him as Len-sama poked his head around the corner from his bathroom.

"Rin?" he asked, his brows furrowing. Lady Rin met his gaze and nodded.

"Please send your…servant boy out. I must speak with you in private," Len-sama looked at his sister, baffled by her tone of voice.

"Rin, He can hear anything I-"

"Len, send him out," Lady Rin retaliated. Len nodded to Kain.

"I will be right outside if you need me, good day," he bowed to them both and Len-sama smiled a bit at his figure. Once the twins were alone, Lady Rin fished under the collar of her dress. She carefully slipped out a blue slip of paper. Len-sama walked around the corner, toweling his hair when he noticed the slip of paper extended towards him. He looked at his sister for a long moment, knowing what the color meant.

"It is from mother, directly," Lady Rin said monotonously. Len-sama snatched the paper from her hands abruptly, opening the folded paper and scanning the printed letters and his mother's signature at the bottom. He stared at the paper wildly, before slowly looking up towards his sister.

"Rin, why are you delivering this to me?" he asked slowly. Lady Rin did not reply, but she didn't have to for Len-sama to realize what had happened.

"Why would you…why did you report him?" he ventured, trying to keep his voice calm, but the shaking went through. Lady Rin simply looked away at his carpet. After a long moment of silence, she turned.

"I will let him know as well," she took one step forward before Len-sama interrupted her.

"No, you will not," she turned to see her brother standing taller then she had ever seen. His chin was raised beyond the confident level, and the blue slip was crumpled in his fist. She stared wide-eyed.

"You will speak nothing of this. You understand?" he commanded. Never before had Len-sama been so ruthless towards his sister. She almost couldn't breathe.

"I said do you understand?" he asked again. She paused, and nodded quickly.

"Do you?"

"Yes!" she said back in a burst of voice, louder than she wanted to. Her eyes closed tightly in fear she had never felt in relation to her brother.

"Get out," he said bluntly and she quickly turned and opened his doors abruptly, not once concentrating on her steps or her hips. All she wanted was to get away from her twin before he saw her cry. Kain watched her walk way in a mad dash and poked his head into Len-sama's door.

"Everything okay, Len-sama?" he ventured. Len-sama stuffed the slip into his pant pocket and nodded quickly.

"Yes Kain, thank you," he said quickly. He did not want Kain knowing of his replacement yet. Len-sama was too determined to cancel it.

**Kain P.O.V.**

I walked through the halls with Len-sama's tray in hand. He had requested to eat in his private quarters. I found such a request odd. Normally he would have enjoyed eating with the other members of the house, but he seemed distant the past few days. I shrugged off the thought. I had asked him multiple times if there was something bothering him, but he always shook his head and smiled up at me. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely knew he was lying to me, but if he was lying it must not be something of my concern. He always told me the most important things. He would tell me eventually.

As I walked down the hallway, I happened to spot a flash of blue to my right. I discretely twisted my head towards the blue figure. It was Lord-Kaito. He was conversing with Lady Rin, whom seemed to be in almost a panic. Lord-Kaito placed his had on her head and smiled big nodding at her. My eyebrows rose in question to their silent agreement, but I continued forward before they would notice I was watching.

"Len-sama?" I knocked on the door, but no response came. I opened the door and looked in. His personal quarters consisted of a few couches, a desk, three book shelves, a nicely sized coffee table, and a few large windows with benches built into them. But Len-sama was not in the room. I entered anyway, placing his tray on the table and looking around for a moment. I turned towards the door and saw Len-sama. I walked to the door but before he got to me, Lord-Kaito tapped on his shoulder and handed him a piece of paper.

"You seemed to have dropped this Len," Len-sama took the paper, thanked the blue-haired man, and then smiled at me.

"I brought your lunch Len-sama. I apologize for intruding without your permission…" He raised his hand and shook his head with a smile.

"It is fine. I would much rather come back to my lunch then have to wait even longer," he paused as he entered the room, shedding his coat so his vest as revealed, a chain leading to his pocket, "besides, I was the one who was late," He finished as he sat down on the couch and looked hungrily at his tray.

I watched him for a moment before there was a knock on the door once again. I opened the door to reveal Lord-Kaito again. My eyebrows furrowed at him. Why was this man everywhere today?

"Len-sama, I don't mean to bother you, but may I borrow your servant boy? I must request something," Len-sama nodded, having complete trust in this blue man I loathed so much. Still, I walked with him until we were a few steps from Len-sama's door. He turned towards me and pulled out a piece of paper from his inner pocket. I looked at him questionably.

"You needed me to get something for you?" I questioned. He shook his head with a chuckle and extended the slip of paper towards me.

"No. In fact, I have something for you, Kain,"

_  
**omg it has been soooo long. I promise to upload at least once every other week. I had midterms the past three weeks and it has been a living hell! Please excuse my tardiness and enjoy the drama! I love all of you who still follow me! **


	14. 14 Unwanted

**14**

**Unwanted**

With my greatest efforts, I wandered back to Len-sama with a lack of emotion on my face. He looked up at me once I re-entered his quarters and gave me a crooked smile (as best he could, his mouth was full of salad).

_"Lady Sachiko has requested for your leave,"_

I kept up a fake smile for Len-sama, but he wasn't as oblivious as I wished. He looked up at me again, as if taking a double take at my expression.

"Kain?" he began after swallowing. I looked at him as honestly happy as I could, but my gut was twisting and my face felt like it was literally fighting against the smile.

"Is something the matter?" He asked cautiously. I shook my head; placing my hands in my pockets and feeling the sharp edge of the paper rub my fist. I shook my head again and left it at that.

There was another long pause in our relationship. Though, I find using such term inappropriate to our position. I did the normal, and so did he, but we did not talk. There were head nods, commands and "yes Len-sama" s. I continued to carry the blue slip with me, every once in a while working up the courage to say something, to protest even, but it never came. It would be perfect timing: my fingers clasped to the slip in my pocket and Len-sama looking directly at me. My mouth would open, but no voice would come. I wasn't confident enough in the answers I would get. What if he had already agreed to my leaving? What would I say to him then?

And then there was Lord Kaito. Suddenly he had stepped into the picture. He would stroll into Len-sama's room without even a knock, and make a B line around me to him. Not once have I seen him without some death stare or smirk towards me. It made me wonder why this man hated me so much. If it was something to do with Len-sama, which it obviously was, I was simply his server; there is nothing to envy about a lowly server. What would I posses that he does not? If anything, it should be me who envies this man. He was tall and well built, graceful, masculine, extremely attractive and powerful; someone who belongs in the Kagamines' home.

"Kain? Kain dear, what is the matter with you?" Jenny practically stalked behind me, hands on her hips. She watched me ready the tray I was to deliver to Len-sama.

"Kain!" She ventured again, her voice almost cracking. I sighed heavily and turned to her. Her face was pink from aggravation and shouting, her brow began to wrinkle from frowning. I placed the pad of my thumb in the center of her brow.

"Stop that, you will get wrinkles. You don't need anything else to bitch about," I said smiling at her. She smiled back a little.

"Kain, what has happened to you? You're never happy anymore," She said, placing a hand on my arm in a motherly way. I wanted to smile brightly at her, but something inside me wouldn't let the smile come.

"What is there to not be happy about?" I asked, simply avoiding her again. I turned away and grabbed the tray with both hands firmly.

"Kain, stop. You need to tell me what is wrong," She stated firmly. I held onto the tray, but it didn't budge from the counter. I thought it was glued down before I realized I simply had not lifted it yet. I sighed deeply and reached into my pocked, taking hold of the slip that was tucked away. Though it had been a week, the paper was still crisp, as if it had just been folded. I handed her the blue slip without turning towards her. I looked out the kitchen window at the tables near the garden. Christmas was closer than ever, and the snow had piled onto the bare branches of every tree.

"Kain?" I turned and took the paper from her hands, folding it again with care and stuffing it back in my pocket. Jenny didn't speak, she simply looked at me. I actually lifted the tray this time and walked past her, not wanting to look at her shattered face any longer.

For some reason, on my way back, Len-sama floated back into my mind. For days now I had racked my brain trying to figure out his motives. The oldest theory had slipped into my mind once more. Maybe he wasn't telling me because he was in the middle of cancelling it? There were times of the day that I didn't see him. Maybe he was speaking with his mother, Lady Sachiko, and trying to keep me here. He simply never wanted me to worry. I doubted that someone such as my Len-sama would be cruel enough to just never tell me.

Though my mood had not brightened, my mind did clear a bit by the time I reached Len-sama's room. I reached my arm to knock politely at his door, but it was already opened. I poked my head in, about ready to call out his name, but my voice was caught in my throat. I stood there in the doorway, frozen, for that's all I could do. Lord Kaito heard my entering and took his eyes off Len-sama, whom was sprawled out on the floor beneath him. Lord Kaito had his wrists in his hands, pinning him down helplessly. Len-sama's eyes were closed shut, but they opened wide when he noticed another person looking at him.

"K-Kaito, get off of me this instant," he commanded harshly. Lord Kaito smirked at me and then let go of Len-sama's wrists, reaching for his discarded scarf as he stood.

"I-I beg your pardon," I said flatly as I bowed my head, my eyes still wide, unable to close.

"Yes, well," Lord Kaito simply said before walking past me and out to the hall. Len-sama adjusted himself, though still on the floor, before the room fell silent.

"It seems he failed to close the door after barging in…" Len-sama trailed off with an awkward chuckle. I took in a breath before I walked briskly to his table and placed the tray down. I poured him a cup of tea and placed it on the table where he usually sat.

"Kain," He ventured, standing up and walking towards me.

"Your tea my Lord," I said quickly, almost harshly.

"Kain, wait," He said, his voice changing pitches with my name. I ignored him and bowed before making my way to his door.

"Kain, what the hell? Stop now!" he shouted. I stopped in front of the door. I breathed as well as I could, for my throat felt like it was closing. My fingers clenched around the blue folded paper, crinkling it for the first time. I turned slowly towards him, his face cringed with regret.

"Kain, its not what you think. He came in and-"

"What is this?" I interrupted him, holding out the paper for him to see. His eyes widened a fraction and mine narrowed.

"How did you get that?" He asked, his voice low.

"How long were you going to wait until you told me? Hm?" I asked harshly, taking a step towards him.

"Kain, can we speak about this at a later time? I don't…" He took a step back, not looking at me. Frustrated, I took hold of his shoulders roughly.

"Look at me Len-sama!" I yelled, but he simply turned his head farther away from me. I turned around with him still grasped in my hands and shoved him down onto his bed. Quickly (and with a more… brutal force then expected) I pinned him down, our faces so close our noses touched.

"You look at me when I'm speaking to you," I ordered. I stared him down for a few moments as his breathing grew shallow.

"I- I'm sorry," he practically whispered, and my eyes widened. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," He repeated as the tears fell down the sides of his face, wetting his hair. I closed my eyes and sighed, feeling horrible for yelling at him. I loosened my grip on him but stayed on top of his figure. I rested my forehead on his, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Hey, I'm sorry too," I said, trying to calm him down. I lifted my self to get off of him when he suddenly gripped onto my shoulders. I looked back at him, and though his tears had stopped, he still shook slightly.

"Len-sama, I'm sorry, but why haven't you told me I'm being forced to leave?" I said softly, my courage disappearing.

"Th-theres nothing I could do she won't cancel. She won't budge Kain!" He shouted, closing his eyes.

"Len-sama, relax and explain this to me," I said, once again trying to get off him. He gripped onto me harder, pulling me down so he could crush his lips to mine. I tried to pull away from him, but soon felt butterflies flutter at my insides. As it became unavoidable, I kissed him back. I slipped my right arm under him so I could arch him into me, pressing his lower body against mine. Though I found he was arching himself into me on his own, I kept my arm around him so that I could keep him firmly against me, almost crushing him. He wrapped his arms around my neck, moaning in our kiss.

We finally parted for air, and he sounded like he needed it as he basically gasped in air. I kissed at his cheek and jaw when I realized his face was wet. Tears were forming in his eyes again and he gripped me tighter still.

"Kain…don't leave me," he begged, and I couldn't help but look at him.

"Don't leave me, please," he begged again, this time hiding his face in my shoulder. I sat up, bringing him up into my lap and let him cry into my shoulder. I opened my eyes and noticed the blue paper on the bed beside me.

It felt like a part of me had died.

**Wow, this only took me a few hours, but I just don't have the time anymore! D:**

**Luckily today is my day off so I put something special up for you guys! Thank you to those who have waited patiently and followed me around! **

**Edit- **

**I changed something here. Before, when Kain was talking to Jenny, he mentions it is almost fall, but is still hot out. That was a complete typo. It is not even Christmas yet, I am sorry! I changed it for ya. We are now in current time and the universe is back in order. Thank you~**


	15. 15 Under her thumb

**15**

**Under Her Thumb**

**Len P.O.V.**

Mother was never truly a trusting woman. Though I don't seem to recall spending large amounts of time with her, there was always someone watching over my sister and me. She would continuously remind us to be safe or to look after each other. If one of us was to misbehave, the other would be punished as well. If one of us got hurt, the other would be checked for injuries as well. And if one of us got sick, the other would be quarantined with an illness as well. My sister and I were a package deal, always grouped together. I think this is because it is easier to look after one child than two. We looked alike anyway, so why not make us one child?

Mother never truly punished us though. There was only one time I could remember my sister and me getting severely punished. I was young, maybe only ten years old. The day was nice, a little cool because of the wind, but blue. Rin had gotten up early that morning and woke me up as well.

"Len! Len! Oh, Len! Wake up!" she shouted in her tiny voice. She jumped onto my king bed, hopping up and down, the mattress springs bouncing my body as well.

"Rin, what is it? It's only seven in the morning!" I complained, my head fell into my pillow, which I found was wet with my own drool.

"But _Len_! It's so nice out today! Come out to town with me!" I looked up at her finally, her face bright, the morning sun adding a golden tint to her features. Her hair was just as short, but pulled together on the sides of her head with two twin bows holding up her pig-tails. I sighed, sitting up (having to push her slightly to do so) and looking out the window to see if it truly was as nice as she had said. The sky seemed oddly blue, and the grass was dimmer. It had not rained in a long while so the grass was becoming a yellow-green color.

"I suppose we can go out for a while," and she practically screamed with joy. I got out of bed around her and went strait to the bathroom. Before I reached for the doorknob, I stopped. Turning back around I looked past the corner towards my bed. Rin was sitting on her feet on my bed, fiddling with my blankets; feeling the texture and seemingly finding it enjoyable.

"Rin," I began. Her head straightened up, her strawberry blonde hair bouncing up with her. "Why do you want to go out so bad?" she blinked, and smiled.

"Why, because it is so nice out! And you know how much I love going out with you Len…" she changed her position while she was talking, spreading her legs out in front of her and flopping down flat on her back, her hair messing a bit. Her words trailed off with the action as she pulled on a string that hung loose from her sleeve.

"Rin, what is it you want _now_?" I asked, knowing the only reason she ever wants to go out is to buy something she won't ever use. She paused, waiting until the string tore away from the fabric to continue speaking.

"There is this beautiful change purse I saw in town a little while ago. There were only two of them, and only ten dollars each. I wanted to go get one before someone bought them all…" she rolled the string in between her finger and thumb before she flicked onto my floor.

"Fine, but I'm not sure mother will be too pleased with you buying another worthless object. How many change purses do you have now? A hundred?" I opened the bathroom door- finally- and stepped inside.

"No! I only have thirteen! And none in silver!" she shouted, jumping off my bed and storming over to the bathroom. I flicked on the light and closed the door.

"You have every color of the rainbow Rin…" I said, checking over my appearance in the large mirrors over the double sink.

"Not _silver_!" she shouted. I lifted the toilet seat, finally able to relieve myself for the first time that day.

"Okay, okay. But _you_ tell mother," I rolled my eyes when I herd her giggle and rush out of my room, probably to lie to mother.

As I would have imagined, mother did not take us out. Rin's personal servant, Ami, was to take us out for the day. Rin threw a short fit because Ami forced her to wear a jacket, but we basically left right away. Rin and I first spotted a candy store on the corner of the shopping square, and Ami let us pick one small candy each, or one large package for us to share. Rin had found herself a necklace made of small sugar candies, and a candy ring that came with it. She said she could taste sweet and look sweet as well. I had found myself a small cylindrical package of hard candies.

Rin had that change purse on her mind the entire day. She had described the purse in exact detail maybe twice, and also described what occasions she would use it, and what she would wear with it. I had thought for sure my eardrums were going to burst from her constant chatter.

"Rin, won't you please hold my hand? I do not want you to get lost sweetie," Ami asked politely as it began to rain. The sky had turned grey very suddenly, the wind carrying the storm with it. I figured it would stop raining soon, considering how quickly it started. Ami reached for Rin's and, but she had spotted the store which had her beloved purse across the street. Ami's hand tightened around mine to be sure she at least had one child under control.

"Rin, please come here. Do _not_ cross that street alone!" Ami shouted over the rain, and Rin did stop, but not because of Ami's shallow voice. A young girl in a purple coat had walked out of the store with an older boy holding her hand. Her hair was the same dark color as the boys, and long. She also shared the same sparkly brown eyes. She was maybe my age at the time, the young boy, obviously her brother, maybe a few years older then me.

But it wasn't just the fact that costumers were walking out of the store. The little black haired girl with the purple coat was holding Rin's change purse. And somewhere deep inside of her, Rin knew _that_ was the last one.

"Hey!" Rin yelled, but the rain was too loud, and the girl had not noticed.

"Heeeeeeyyy! Girl!" Rin began to walk towards the curb, cupping her hands around her mouth to amplify her voice.

"Rin! Please!" Ami tried to walk towards her but I wouldn't budge. Ami looked back at my frozen body, but I wouldn't move. Something had not been right at that moment. This wasn't just Rin acting out again. My stomach turned and I held onto Ami's hand so hard my knuckles turned white.

"Len? Oh Len, what is bothering you?" Ami asked, holding the black umbrella closer to me as if it was the rain that was bothering me. The boy had draped his arm around the girl as they rushed across the street.

"He_eey_! Give me back _my_ change purse!" Rin screeched, her hands in fists. The black haired girl looked over at the screaming blonde girl. Her black jacked was soaked and barely on her shoulders. At that moment, I had no idea who that blonde haired girl was.

The black haired girl made and effort to turn towards the blonde girl but, in the process fumbled with the purse.

"My purse!" Rin squealed. The blonde girl ran to the curb, but the girl had stumbled back into the road to catch the purse. The older boy grabbed the girl by her purple hood, wrapping his body around her head as a blue car raced towards them. Their bodies scattered, the blue car smashing into a light post. The post fell into a building, causing a few sections of the brick building to crumble onto the ground, covering the purple jacket.

The girl's blonde hair had moved with the wind the car had caused. Her pupils had dilated to the point where almost all of the blue of her eyes was gone. She breathed heavily as she finally spotted the boy crawling towards the pile of rubble, a watery trail of blood following him like paint. Ami, shouted to the standing girl as she called into the building for help. I couldn't feel my body as I watched the helpless boy crawl towards his dead little sister. His screams filled my ears, draining all other thought out.

"Rin! Rin!" Ami shouted, trying to drag me with her, but the little girl walked slowly out towards the street.

"Rin, _please_!" Ami was crying now, the hand that held mine shaking. My eyes finally looked away from the young boy who had finally reached his dead sister to the blonde. I had no idea who this blonde girl was. She looked deranged, a terrible-looking stranger, almost homeless-looking. My eyes widened as she bent over. She stood up straight and held something in her hand. Though it was dirty and soaked, I knew exactly what it was. Her blue eyes seemed to relax with it in her hands.

She finally had her change purse.

**Wow, just wow, it has been SO long since I have uploaded. Wow. I have gotten so many reviews in my period of "rest", and I so appreciate it. This story doesn't come quite as easily to me as it used to, only because I am now stuck with the left overs of my odd plot line. **

**Chapters will be coming quicker. I'm not promising once a week, but no more of this once every blue moon shit. I hate it too! Lol**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. **

**Reviews, favs, and views make me love yous **

**Enjoy~**


	16. 16 Floating

**16**

**Floating**

**Lens P.O.V.**

With a jerk I woke, the bed sheets crumpled in my fists, just about permanently wrinkled. I searched my room with frantic eyes, the blonde girl still in my view. I blinked a few times before my dark bedroom really did look like my dark bedroom. I laid my head back down on my soft pillow, concentrating on the sleep I needed; but it would not come. I sighed heavily as I realized the sleep that was once in me was now gone and that I had to get up.

The halls were creepy at night. I had ventured through them many times, but not in such a mood. My nerves relaxed a bit when I finally reached the main hall and found the golden lights of the Christmas tree were still shimmering softly, the light spilling into the hallways and against the narrow way that would take me to the servant's quarters. I paused at the halls entrance for a moment, feeling almost sad for the tree; it would be gone very soon.

The hallway was extremely narrow compared to the others. It was dark, and the wall lights were all very dim, or out completely. There were no large windows to let the moon spill through, but just walls interrupted with heavy-looking doors on each side. I counted the doors, almost amazed at their numbers, when I reached another hallway. I wandered down it when I noticed that there were only two or three doors on either side of me. I walked on until I reached a dead end with a door at it. At the side of it, there was a little silver plate that read "A-1"; or in other words: Kain's room.

I paused long and hard before I finally took a deep breath and knocked softly. There was no reply when I realized the time and figured he was asleep. I tried my best to picture his room, though I had never really been in it. I tried to picture where his bed was, and how he was sleeping. I also pictured him awake, sitting at a table by a window. A single candle would be lit, the light casting long shadows on his handsome face as he leaned into his palm, thinking of something deeply and staring blankly into the dark profiles of trees. Deciding the picture in my mind was not enough, I slowly opened the door. It creaked a little, but I was able to enter silently. I looked in the dim room when I found his bed right in front of me. It took up just about all of the room, and one would have to walk around the bed to reach any other part of the small space. And though the room was relived with an open door on the right (assumingly to the bathroom), it was still quite small compared to my own.

I stood at the foot of the bed, staring at his sleeping form. He as on his left side, his knees up towards his chest by the look of it; with his heavy comforter pushed down to his waste. His arms stuck straight out, his hands hanging loosely off the edge of the bed, and he breathed softly as if in deep sleep. I brought my hands up to my face and whispered as softly as I could:

"Kain?" but he did not answer. I tried again, but a bit louder:

"Kain? Are you up Kain?" but again, he didn't register my voice.

"Kiiiiiaaaannnnnnn?" I walked over to the corner of the bed and poked gently at this leg.

"Kiiiaaaannnn? Wake uuup Kiiiaaaaaan," I whispered again. This time he grunted, turning onto his back and lifting his head slightly.

"Kian, it's me, Len," I whispered a bit louder so he could hear me.

"Len-sama?" He paused as he rubbed his eye and sat up a bit more, using his left arm to hold himself up.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly, his voice cracking a bit.

"I can't sleep. I didn't know where else to go. I'm sorry…" I trailed off, waiting for him to kick me out, but instead he simply fell back onto his back, his arms slapping the comforter on their way down. There was a long pause and I waited impatiently for what he would do. What did I want him to do anyway? I didn't want to keep him up all night, but why else would I have come here? I was about ready to leave when he lifted his arms and opened them up towards me. I blinked in surprise, not expecting the gesture at all. As if he thought I didn't understand what he meant, he curled his fingers in a few times, signaling for me to lay with him.

There was a slight spark of excitement mixed with the shyness that clenched at my lungs as I stripped free of my bathrobe and crawled under the covers and in between his arms. He adjusted himself so he was holding onto me and buried his face into my loose hair. I balanced my head on the crook of his shoulder and breathed him in slowly. He sighed and finally fell into a position that suited him.

There was a long pause, maybe ten minutes or so, where I simply concentrated on not moving. I didn't want to wake him up, but I wanted him to look at me at the same time. I stared at him intently for what seemed like forever before I leaned my head closer to his neck and pecked the smooth skin. He flinched a little, but it didn't seem to interrupt his deep breathing. I leaned in again and wrapped a section of flesh up with my lips and sucked gently, parting to lick at the now wet flesh. He shifted his arm off of me when I started to nibble on his neck and finally graced me with his dark eyes. There was a moment where there were no words spoken, but a message had been understood. I pressed my hand into his stomach to give me some leverage as I leaned upward to connect my lips with his.

**Kain's P.O.V.**

I let him crawl onto me and busied myself with his tongue. Softly, I sucked the wet muscle into my mouth, sucking until I felt content on his reaction and let it go, allowing him to take it back into his own mouth for a split second before he re-opened his mouth to me. Instead of attacking those rosy lips (which went against every burning nerve in my body) I took a quick glance at his face: eyes closed and lips parted. His eyes cracked open a sliver at the pause, but soon widened to wide saucers when I tackled him, flipping our bodies and placing one of my hands at his hip as I attacked his waiting mouth. He made a muffled noise that faded into a soft moan and quickly clung to my baggy top for dear life. He arched his lower body into me, taking in a sharp gasp as I bit down on the skin of his neck, sucking harshly to ensure the mark. I let go of the raw flesh and trailed my tongue down his soft skin, leaving a wet trail. He moaned softly, grinding his hips into mine, making my cock twitch. I sighed before tearing his shirt over his head, and quickly latching onto a pink nipple, sucking on the nub until he squirmed under me. I looked up at him, surprised when he pulled the hem of my shirt up over my back. I allowed it to slip off my body, but didn't let it stop me from working my way lower, leaving a wet trail down his stomach.

By the time I reached the waste of his boxers, he was panting for dear life, his bright blue eyes clouded over and half-lidded. I looked back down at his stomach, trying my best to hide the groan that tightened at my throat. Slowly, I pulled the black fabric off his hips and down his thighs to reveal his almost painfully hard-on. I smirked a little, making a mental note of how easy it was to get him to that point. I glanced up at his face as I sucked his head into my mouth. His eyes practically rolled into his scull, his mouth gapped open with a silent moan. I let myself groan softly at this, allowing his cock to slip slowly into my mouth until I thought I was going to choke. I slowly slipped it out and licked my lips, then slowly ran my tongue up the length of his shaft, his moan now echoing through the dark room. I sucked him back in, each time his head hit the back of my throat he moaned and mewled my name.

I felt him twitch and I knew he was ready to let go. With a devious smirk (I was glad he couldn't see) I pulled away with an audible "pop". He whined as he lost contact, and groaned in response, just now remembering my growing need. I reached over him and turned on the bed-side light, allowing a soft light to illuminate the room, only leaving the corners still dark. HE looked up at me with wide eyes.

"K-Kain…it's too embarrassing!" he complained. I smiled at his whine.

"Len-sama," I pried his arm away from his face, "Let me see your beautiful face," I spoke slowly, my voice horse with want. He let out a sharp breath before nodding. I kissed at his jaw when I realized his small hands had begun to work at my pants. I let out something between a breathy moan and a growl as I pushed him away, tearing the stupid pair of shorts off completely, wanting nothing then to be in the hot body beneath me. I took a deep breath to try to calm myself (remembering how young he was) and poked his lips with three of my fingers.

As if he had no idea what it was for, he carefully sucked the digits into his mouth, his pink tongue coming out first to taste them. His mouth was so wet and warm and his tongue was so soft; I felt my mouth gap open, my cock twitching at the oddly sexy feel of it all. I finally snapped out of it and pulled out of his mouth, leaving his lips parted, drool sliding down his chin. I reached downwards, pulling his knees up towards his stomach and parting them as far as they could go. I poked my index finger at his hole, feeling the muscle twitch as I leaned down and licked the spit off his chin. Slowly I pushed one finger into him. His eyes closed tight, but more in discomfort then pain. I let my tongue work its way down his neck, blowing air at the wetness I left to try to cool off his burning skin. I pumped my finger as I did this, trying to distract him from the second digit. He gasped and I tried my best to stretch him without too much discomfort. I curled my fingers and the tips sunk into a spongy spot inside him. He arched himself, trying his best to push the fingers in him deeper.

"A-Ah, there!" he moaned out, his mouth opened as wide as his jaw would allow in a silent scream as I rammed my fingers into the spot. He didn't even notice the third finger, or the dry fourth one.

"Hah, hah, hah-nga!" I couldn't take the waiting any longer, his breathy moans sending me into a frenzy. I HAD to have him. I wanted to be in him so bad it felt like my cock was on fire and my heart was going to burst. I pulled my fingers out, causing him to groan in disapproval. I placed my hand under his knee, the other leg hanging over my shoulder as I leaned forward, kissing his neck while I pressed my head against his entrance.

"You ready Len-sama?" I asked, both my voice and his body shaking in anticipation. HE nodded before wrapping his quivering arms around my neck, his eyes glassed over. I moved slowly, but as his ass gobbled up my head I couldn't help but thrust into him quickly, a sharp moan parting my lips as I was rewarded with his searing hot insides. But his small cry of pain brought me out of my short-lived fog. I gripped his leg more harshly then I wanted just trying to keep myself as still as possible. He suddenly pulled my head down and licked the shell of my ear, whispering:

"Go `head n` fuck me Kain." My hips involuntarily jerked forward just at his words. I pulled almost all the way out and, after looking Len-sama directly in the eye, I slammed back into his body, getting a short scream from him. I began to thrust slower and softer, allowing his body to replace the stinging with butterflies. It only took him a few moments before he began to moan, his mouth open and his soft tongue flicking out every once in a while to moisten his pink, kiss-bruised lips. I could only hold back the growing noises for so long before I was yelling with him. We were quite the duet, much better then his dumb old songs with Lord Kaito or even with Lady Rin. His voice was much more beautiful when it screamed my name, the syllables broken by the force of my thrusts.

I finally gripped his begging cock, noticing how wet it was from his pre-cum as I rammed my own cock into his prostate; the head sinking in a bit each time, making his screams louder then before (if possible). I pumped him in time with my thrusts, my hand only moving downward three times before he yelled my name, climaxing on himself hard enough for the creamy whiteness to reach his own face. Just the image of his beautiful features covered in his own seed made me climax, dumping myself into his never-ending heat. I let out a breathy "Fuck," as I came, allowing his name to slip out with it. I hovered over him for a moment before slowly pulling out and allowing myself to fall beside him.

The last thing I saw was his bright blue eyes looking at me softly as he pressed himself to me again, falling asleep in the same position we were before all this. It felt like the butterflies had finally busted out of me, and went to him.

I was floating.

**I have no way of thanking you guys for all that you have said to me. Your reviews have been so helpful. I have had a tough time with classes and junk. But that's no excuse to break my promise with you. I did say weekly updates, but I guess I meant… idk, once every blue moon updates? lol**

**Well, hopefully you have all gotten the notice that I have updated and wont hate me too much and read! **

**Well anyways, I'm sorry it's so long. I got carried away with the sex. I JUST wrote this and have not gotten the chance to read it over so sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. I will correct them at a later date. **

**My classes are ending August 9****th****, so expect another update around there. **

**WUV U AWL! :D **


	17. 17 Christmas Morning

**17**

**Christmas Morning**

As is she had not tortured me enough with sending me away, she had to do so on the morning of Christmas. But, as luck would have it, I had woken that morning not to my packed bags, but to Len-sama's warm body beside mine. He was turned towards me, his hair a mess of blonde around his head, like a glowing halo. I wanted to lay here until he woke naturally and relish in the moments he would first open his eyes and find me in his bed. But I was ordered to leave.

I glanced to the wall opposite to me towards the large clock hanging by the door when I stilled like a rock. I could feel the color drain from my face at the time. It was already mid-day and I had yet to even step out of bed.

"My God," I whispered in my disbelief. Len-sama stirred next to me, and I scooted out of my bed, leaving him noticeably bare and alone. I threw on a pair of shorts and began to scurry about my room, getting my last things together as quietly as I could. I turned back to glance at him when I saw him looking at me, perched up on one elbow casually, as if he had woken there multiple times. I felt my self frown from missing his first moments awake, but I could spare no time. If anyone were to come looking for us and find him in my bed…

"Kain? What on Earth are doing?" He half chuckled at my disheveled state. I piled my bags in front of my door, not even taking the chance of calling a servant boy to help load my things. I began to dress quickly, forgetting my vest, but not caring for no one would see under my coat anyway.

"Kain, settle down. It is Christ's day of birth; won't you stay calm and be merry with me?" he asked, genuinely clueless to my sudden packing. After I had dressed I laid what little clothing he had brought with him on the foot of my bed and got on my very knees before his sleepy figure.

"Len-sama, please understand that today is the day I leave. I wish I could stay and celebrate with you, but I am late and I fear I have left the queen waiting. I do not want rush but I must leave." It took him a moment only to understand, but I saw the flash of sorrow in his eyes when he finally did.

"That was today?" I nodded.

"How late are you?" He looked up at the clock as he asked.

"Almost six hours." He blinked at that, very confused as to where the time had gone. Just as I was about to stand, there was a soft knock at the door and then the click of the door. One of Lady Rin's servant girls entered and at the moment she saw us she placed her hand over her mouth, her other hand grasping at her gown as if she was ready to run at any moment, but I knew better. I leaped to my feet and placed my own hand over her mouth, pushing her to the wall and closing the door as softly as I could.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed at her. She whimpered under my grip, clawing at my hand to be freed. Len-sama was behind me in an instant, nothing but a robe to cover his body. He pulled at my elbow, desperate to keep me from hurting the worthless girl. She gasped in a breath as I released her, but kept her against the wall with my closeness.

"Kain? What in the Hell are you doing?" Len-sama spat at the back of my head.

"Who are you?" I asked the girl, barely realizing Len-sama had spoken to me and I was still under his word.

"Princess Rin's Lady, Mao Iwate," she puffed out in one fast breath of air. I could feel the atmosphere turn dark.

"What are you doing here?" I had begun to speak through clenched teeth, trying to keep my voice calm and low. The panic in her eyes seemed to almost vanish.

"I came to find you, Kain. Queen Sachiko has been waiting patiently, and you know how much patience she has," I backed off a bit. The moment she saw Len-sama she curtsied so low I thought she would lick the floor for him. He nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"My Lord," she greeted him politely.

"Leave," I spat harshly. She looked up at me with mock pain. She looked past me to Len-sama, who spoke no word of agreement, nor a word otherwise.

"Yes, I must report to Lady Rin," She curtsied again to us both and turned to leave. I pressed the palm of my hand against the wooden door, her hand already on the knob.

"Report what?" I asked her, she turned and gave me a sexy side smile.

"Of what has happened here," she said mildly, as if the topic was completely natural.

"You will keep your mouth shut. I will pay you handsomely to keep your little perched mouth shut." I said to her, trying to hide the desperation in my voice.

"I am afraid I cannot do that," she said simply, not even bothering to turn fully toward me.

"And why is that?" I asked, the look in my eyes failing me.

"Because I swore that I would tell Lady Rin of anything suspicious. I will not go against my word."

"Swore to whom? Who did you give your word to that is so special you would endanger the lives of your Lord?" She smirked at me.

"I swore to everyone. Lady Rin, Lady Sachiko, Lord Len, to the Virgin Mary herself. I beg your pardon Lord Len and, who ever you are, but I do not go against a promise, an oath that strong," I hissed at her, pinning her to the door on her side.

"You will do as you are told!" I shouted. She shoved me off her and I realized she had never taken her had off the doorknob.

"I am sorry that you two decided to dip your hands into sin. It is none my fault, I am simply following God, and Lady Rin," She then slipped out with the last word.

There was nothing I could do but leave. I could not stay and protect Lord Len or myself. I did leave late enough, however, to catch Lady Rin's glare/ I knew she knew, and soon the whole palace, the whole court would know of what had happened in the privacy of my own rooms last night. And everyone would blame me for throwing their beloved prince, Lord Len, into the abyss that is sin. And as if I wasn't already leaving, I may be exiled from the country, never again to see Len-sama, jenny, or the pretty orange/yellow glow of the palace windows at night.

Christmas day, there was traffic everywhere. People gathered at mass, at their families' houses for the feast, and about the streets simply spreading the joy. I was sent past the joyous city to the country, where I was to serve Lord Takahara, who did not necessarily need me in the first place, considering the amount of people that lived with him. He had sir men, ushers, and gentlemen up his ass every day all day, enough to fill half the spots in Lady Sachiko's court. And, as I had expected, I was not needed, nor favored by the old man. I was sent to the stable yards to work with the grimy lads that worked there.

In February, the weather had not warmed a bit. Though the sun shone brightly every day, it did little for the snow and ice covered lands of Lord Takahara. The only thing the blaring, cold sun did was give me sunburn on my face and neck. The work in the stable yard was very much limited in the winter, so I was moved from the crowded lads' rooms into the kitchen. I had no real professional experience with cooking, but I have been around a kitchen before. They decided to have me serve during dinner and breakfast. This was a boring way of life, and not many favored me. I was not on the side of the queen any longer, so I was no longer in any ones' side.

During late February I decided to take the afternoon to walk to the cemetery. I no longer knew the country side like I had in my youngest years, but I knew that path that would lead me to the cemetery. This path I had walked many times long ago before I had began my career as a slave. The path had grown over with gasses and weeds, the bricks had separated and let way to weeds and moss. I felt as if they would crumble under my feet. By the time I reached the gate my face was raw with the unforgiving winds. I gripped my scarf and brought it over my chin as I pushed the gate open. I walked the path towards Mizu's grave when I noticed a figure before it. She was dressed in a deep, mournful blue, her head down as if she was reading the tomb stone of my sister over and over again. When she heard the gate her head snapped up with the bounce of short blonde hair. She turned to me with watery blue eyes, eyes that matched her brother's so much.

"Lady Rin?"

**Well, my computer crashed and I had to re-type the chapters that I had done in my period of "awayness" or whatever. I now am in the process of typing them up again (by memory) so they will be coming, but not very quickly. **

**If you are still following this story, I want to thank you. You guys are truly the best fans ever, and I appreciate all your support. The more you give, the more I will want to continue to write! **

**Thank you all, love,**

** Lmaosfomgcslhs**


End file.
